To Clear Her Name
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. AU Fiction. Ellie Jackson was convicted of a murder she didn't commit. Now she has trust a bounty hunter she's never met,the detective working the case and her lawyer sister to clear her name. Can they clear her name or will the person get away with murder and more?
1. Chapter 1

This our newest story. Hope you like it. It is AU fiction.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

"And in the matter of the state of Georgia vs. Eleanor Jackson as to the charge of murder in the death of Phil Brooks, we find the defendant guilty as charged. As to the matter of the custody of her son with Mr. Drew McIntyre, there will be a custody hearing in two days. After which, sentencing will be handed down. Court is adjourned." Judge Ross said as he looked down at the young woman who stood there silently, tears streaming down her face. She'd been convicted of murdering her fiancé. She had of course claimed her innocence. But she couldn't remember the details of the night and she'd woken up with the bloody knife in her hand.

Alexandria Jackson looked at her sister and whispered to her. "We will appeal this, Ellie. I will work on it and we will appeal this." Allie, as she was called, couldn't believe this. Her sister was no killer and she had tried her best with the trial but so much evidence made it all the much harder. Now she was going to fight Drew for custody of her sister's son. She wasn't going to let that man raise him.

"Just do me a favor and take care of Finn for me. Don't let Drew get him. Please?" Ellie whispered back in a broken sob. Allie swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded before she leaned forward and gave her sister a hug.

"I promise." Allie said as the guard came over. "I promise to take care of him."

Ellie nodded as the guard put the handcuffs on her and lead her out. Allie sighed and got her things together. She had petitioned the court to become Finn's legal guardian while her sister was in jail. She had been granted temporary custody when Ellie was first arrested. Drew had been given visitations. Now Allie hoped the judge would award her permanent custody.

The guard led Ellie back to the prison van and sat her down on the seat. He shook his head sadly. He didn't believe she'd done anything. Innocent people didn't cry themselves to sleep every night the way she had been. He undid the handcuffs and she smiled sadly at him. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Officer Gabriel. I'll be at the front if you need anything." She nodded and stared out the window. Her thoughts on everything especially her son.

Allie sighed as she got her things together and headed out of the court room. She still couldn't believe that Ellie was found guilty.

"Ms. Jackson." The lead detective said as he approached her.

"Yes, Mr. Cena." Allie said.

"I wanted to let you know I'm sorry."

"You help put my sister in jail for something she didn't do and you're sorry."

"I was just going with the evidence and I told that in my statement."

"Yeah you did." Allie sighed. "Mr. Cena, I know my sister didn't kill anyone. That evidence is bullshit. I'm going to find out who really did do this and then you and everyone else will feel so stupid." She turned to go. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to pick up my nephew and get ready for that hearing."

John watched her walk away. He'd felt it in his gut that she hadn't killed anyone either but the facts of the case and the evidence were overwhelming. His superiors had forced his hand and he'd had to arrest her. He looked back at his partner Stephen Farrelly and sighed as the red haired man walked up to him.

"That girl didn't kill her fiancé." He said. Stephen nodded and shook his head.

"I know that. All we have to do now is found out who did."

"Captain will never go for that."

"Then we have to do it on the side." John nodded and they headed out.

Allie arrived at the daycare and got her nephew. She knew Drew had visitation the next day. She was grateful that the judge had agreed to supervise visitation until the final hearing. Drew had to see Finn in her home with a court appointed mediator. Allie had her law partner, Chris Irvine, represent her in the custody hearing. He was one of the best and she had little doubt that she would get custody of Finn. But she was still a little afraid.

She had never liked Drew and that feeling of uneasiness only grew after Ellie had broken up with him while she was pregnant with Finn. They'd gone back and forth over custody for a year or so. And then Ellie had met Phil. He'd been supportive and dedicated himself to helping her retain sole custody of Finn. Until about 9 months before. When a shaky Ellie had called in the middle of the night and told her that Phil was dead and that she'd been arrested for his murder. Allie did everything in her power to get custody of Finn and it worked. She was granted temporary custody. She hated that she couldn't prove her sister's innocence but she wasn't giving up. She would file an appeal the next day when the court opened.

Ellie walked through the prison and followed the guard. She went into her cell and sat down. She took out the picture she had of her, Finn and Phil. She held in her tears. She wished she could go back and be in that moment again. Everything was wonderful. She and Phil were building a life with Finn. Even with Drew fighting her for custody, it had been a happy time.

She looked up as her cellmate, Beth looked down from her bunk. Beth had become a really good friend to her. One of the only ones who believed her innocence. "El?"

"They found me guilty. Sentencing is in two days. They're going to decide who gets Finn then too." Ellie said as she collapsed on the blonde woman's shoulder. "I loved him Beth. I never could have hurt him."

"I know that sweetie." Beth said as she comforted her friend. She looked to make sure the guard wasn't around. "That's why we've got to get you out of here and find out who did."

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"I mean we are getting you out of here and find out who really killed Phil."

"How would I get out of here? I'm not even sentenced yet."

She made sure no one was near. "I'm going to help you break out."

"Are you crazy? If you get caught..."

"Let me worry about that. Nat and I came up with a plan. All you have to do is hide in the laundry. When the truck leaves, you'll be on it. Then when you get out. Find my Adam. He'll help you out. He's a good guy."

"I hope one day, they prove you didn't kill anyone either." Beth smiled.

"I've got someone working on that now." She said.

Allie looked over the files on her sister's case as well as the files on Finn's custody case. Chris had assured her that she would get permanent custody. He had tons of people willing to testify that Drew had no business raising a child and that Allie was the best person to raise Finn. She read over all the testimony from the statements and the evidence. She was missing something. She filled out the petition for the appeal. She would take it all the way to the Supreme Court if she had too. She would prove her sister was innocent.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Allie sighed as Finn cried and she climbed out of bed to go check on him. She smiled when she walked into his room and saw him standing at the side of the crib waiting on her. She picked him up and kissed him on the head before she changed him. She was just about to get his breakfast together when the phone rang.

"Hello." Allie said when she picked up and put Finn in the high chair.

"Ms. Jackson, this is John Cena."

"Yes, Mr. Cena."

"I'm calling to let you know that your sister has escape from prison."

"What? How did that happen?" Allie was shocked but she wasn't sure she was sorry. She hated that her sister was in jail.

"She apparently had help. She escaped in a laundry truck. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"No. I haven't heard from her since they took her back to jail. I'm sorry to have to cut this short Detective Cena but I have to feed my nephew and get ready for my court appearance." She hung up before more was said.

John looked at Stephen. "She says she doesn't know and I believe her. She wouldn't risk custody of her nephew."

"I agree." Stephen replied. "So, what now?"

"We see if we can find her."

"I know who could find her." Stephen said. "All you have to do is make a phone call."

"I haven't spoken to him in almost a year."

"That's because you shot him. But regardless, we need him this time. He's the best bounty hunter in the business." Stephen said. "And he's your kid brother."

"Fine. I'll call Mike." John got out his cell phone and dialed the number. He hoped Mike would talk to him. Once Mike picked up, John quickly explained the situation to him. They arranged a meeting.

Allie walked into court that morning. Because of the escape, the custody hearing had been moved up. Finn was safely at daycare and it had the best security system and no one could get in. She saw Drew there with his lawyer. She spotted Chris and walked over to him.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked her.

"I am. I just want this over with. Drew shouldn't have Finn."

"I know that and I'm going to make sure you get custody." Chris said as they walked into the court. The judge was the same one who had given her temporary custody of Finn to begin with.

They were seated and the judge began hearing the arguments. "Your honor, my client has taken care of Finn since his mother was sent to jail. She's an upstanding member of the community and a terrific lawyer. She has no criminal record. Finn is safe, comfortable and thriving in her care and to take him away from her now would only cause harm to the child." Chris said.

"Mr. McIntyre is Finn's biological father. He has never been anything but loving and nurturing to his son despite the relationship he had with the child's mother. I don't see how it would not be in the child's best interest to be placed with his father."

"Alright. Let me hear from social services." The judge said.

"Your honor, I feel that Finn is where he should be. His mother going to jail and everything has really taken its toll on the child. He has a bond with his aunt and to take him away will further do damage to him." Trish Status said. She was the social services worker assigned to the case. "Finn's relationship with his father is strained. I don't feel he would do well in his care."

"Thank you." The judge looked over everything he had for the case. "I have heard from sides as well as social services and the psychologist. And I have made my ruling. Full custody is hereby awarded to Alexandria Jackson. Mr. McIntyre will have visitations Wednesday from 4 to 8 and Saturday from 10 to 6. These visits will be supervised for the first three months. After that, they will be unsupervised. Mr. McIntyre, you have a checkered past and do not have a home suited to raise this child. This ruling is final and we will revisit these issues in a year. That gives you one year to prove yourself Mr. McIntyre. Court adjourned."

Mike sat in the booth nervously tapping his foot as he waited for John to arrive. His hand rubbed his shoulder under his t-shirt and he could still feel the slightly raised skin of the crescent shaped scar where 9 months before a bullet from John's gun had landed. It wasn't John's fault. Exactly. He'd been in a hostage situation and if John hadn't winged him...Well, he told himself. He didn't want to think about the alternative. He looked up when the door opened and John walked into view. He stood and looked at John for a minute before he sat back down in the booth.

"You look good." John said. Mike nodded. "How's the shoulder?"

"Hurts when it rains. But I'll live." Mike took a sip of his coffee. "So what you need my help with?"

"This." He laid a picture of Ellie on the table. "Eleanor Jackson. Charged with killing her fiancée and getting ready to sentenced for it. She escaped from prison and I need you to find her before something happens."

"Why?"

"Because I don't believe she's guilty. I think she was set up and I'm working to prove it. She has a little boy who needs her."

"Was her fiancée the child's father?"

"No. Another man was. He is trying to fight her sister for custody of the child. I don't trust him."

"Why the interest in this case?"

"Like I said, she didn't kill anyone. And you're the best." Mike nodded.

"I'll see what I can find out. Where she may have gone. Anyone contacted the sister? Maybe she knows where the girl went."

"Called her this morning. She claims she knows nothing. And I believe her. We've got to help them out Mike."

"Alright. I'll find her and bring her in. And I hope like hell you're right."

"Do me a favor...when you find her...lay low for a while. Keep her hidden until I can prove she didn't do this."

"You want me to hide a fugitive?" Mike asked. "That's so unlike you."

"I feel it in my gut that she's in danger. And if we keep her in hiding, we can draw out the real killer."

"By using the sister as bait?" Mike asked.

John shifted uncomfortable in his seat. "I don't want to use her as bait. She's looking after her sister's child. Here is everything I know about their family. I will go talk to the sister again and see if maybe she knows somewhere her sister could be."

"But if someone is after this girl, don't you think they will go after the sister and the kid?"

"I will look after the sister. You focus on Ellie Jackson."

"What? You got a thing for her sister?" Mike asked. John looked at him and he decided to drop it.

"Never mind. Focus on Ellie Jackson. Got it. I'll call you when I have her." Mike said as he threw a couple of dollars on the table and walked out.

Ellie walked up to the house and stood there for a moment before she knocked. She hoped Beth had somehow gotten word to Adam about helping her. And she hoped that Adam could help her formulate some sort of plan as to what to do next. The door opened and a tall blonde haired man stood there. His green eyes studying her before his lips turned up into a smile.

"I've been expecting you." He said. "Let's get you in the house and get you bathed and fed. We'll go from there."

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Mike heard from a friend that Ellie might have headed to see her cellmate's boyfriend Adam Copeland. Adam lived in a secluded part of the woods overlooking the woods. He figured it was a good place to start. He got into his truck and started out to where Adam lived.

Allie sat in her office with Finn playing in the nearby pack n play. She decided not to take him to daycare that day. Something about the way Drew looked at her made her not want to have Finn out of her sight. She heard her secretary buzz her.

"Yes, Kelly."

"A Detective Cena to see you."

"Send him in." She put down her pen and got up from the desk as John walked in. "Detective Cena, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you some questions about your sister. We didn't get to have a long talk the other time."

"Fine sit." She sat down in her chair as he sat across from her. "So what questions?"

"Do you know where she could be? Or who could have hated her so much that they'd frame her for murder?"

"I have no idea where she is. I haven't heard from her. And the only enemy my sister has is Drew." Allie replied. "I haven't heard from her or anything. So I have no idea if she's safe or what."

"Ms. Jackson, I realize this is a difficult time but I have to ask these questions."

"Fine, I understand that, detective, I do. I think you should be looking at Drew. He wanted custody of Finn and he knew that with Phil's support, Ellie would get full custody and Drew would be lucky to get visitations." Allie sighed. "Drew would and will do anything to get Finn."

"Even frame your sister?"

"He wanted them both out of the way. So he could have Finn."

"But he doesn't have Finn, you do." John pointed out.

"Because the court gave him to me and Drew didn't factor me into his plan. But I have no doubt that given a chance he would get me out of the way too. It's about control with him. It's not about the love of a father."

John sighed. "Look I believe you. I also believe that Ellie didn't kill anyone."

"So, are you trying to find out who really killed Phil?" She asked as Finn started crying. She got up and went and picked him up and came back and sat down in the chair by John. She held Finn close and gave him a toy to play with. "Are you looking?"

"I am looking but I'm not sure where to start." John said as he watched her play with her nephew and quiet him down.

"I think you should start with Drew."

"I will talk to him." John said getting up. "Ms. Jackson, thank you for your time. If I have anything else, I will call you."

She nodded. He got up and walked toward the door. "Detective Cena..." John turned to look at her. "Thank you." John nodded and walked out the door.

Ellie came out of the bathroom, dressed in the clothes Adam had given her and sat down at the table. Adam had made her some dinner and she sat down to eat. "I've got some money here for you and a passport. You should head up to Canada. I have a cabin up there. My friend Jay Reso will help take care of everything." Ellie nodded. "I've got some friends working on finding out who set you up."

"Can you keep me updated on my son and my sister?" She asked. "I worry about them."

"I can try. I can't really contact her. It's too risky but I will try to find out about them."

"Thank you." She was relieved that he was going to try on that for her. She hoped that Allie had gotten permanent custody of Finn. She couldn't stand the thought of Drew having any part of Finn's life.

The knock at the door startled them both and Adam motioned for her to go into the bedroom and hide. She got up and walked into the bedroom careful not to make a sound. Adam walked to the door and opened it groaning when he saw it was Mike.

"Evening Mr. Copeland, how are you?"

"Been better. To what do I owe the honor Mizanin?"

"Just checking out a lead on a case I inherited. Your girl's cellmate Ellie Jackson escaped.

"I'm sorry who?"

"So you've never heard of her?"

"Nope."

"Seems I've gotten some bad info then."

"Seems you have."

"My mistake." Mike said as he walked down the steps. "But if you do hear from her, please let me know."

"That'll be at the top of my list." Adam watched as Mike got in his car and left. He then turned to the bedroom. He heard the door open and Ellie come out. "We have to get you out of here tonight. Mike Mizanin is the best bounty hunter in the state. "

Ellie nodded. She just wanted her name clear and to be with Finn. That was all she wanted. She watched as Adam quickly packed her a bag. He put in money and other things she would need.

"Alright. Let's get you to my cabin."

Ellie nodded. She gave Adam a hug and thanked him before she headed out the back door. He'd told her that there was a car a little ways up in the woods. It was untraceable. She started walking up the trail he'd shown her and sighed. Mike watched from his vantage point and saw Ellie walking out of the house. He'd wait until she was a little bit closer and he'd grab her. They'd still go to Canada, to Copeland's cabin. It would be the perfect place to hide out and buy John some time.

Allie got Finn's things together and got ready to go. Chris had told her to leave when she needed too. She walked out of her office and saw Drew coming her way. Finn hid his face in her shoulder when Drew walked up.

"What are you doing here, Drew?" Allie asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about this custody agreement. I deserve more time with my son." He said trying to be nice.

"I will follow the court order. I'm not breaking it." She said to him.

"Finn is my son. Mine. Not yours." Drew said raising his voice a little.

"Is there a problem here?" Chris asked coming out of his office. "Mr. McIntyre, you heard the judge's ruling. I suggest you follow it or I will file a motion to revoke all your visitations."

"He's my son. And I have the right to see him." Drew said.

"Supervised visitation on specified days of the week. You're not supposed to be here. Now leave before I call your parole officer."

Drew turned to go. "This isn't over. I will get my son." He walked away leaving Allie a little afraid.

Chris turned to her. "I will walk you two down and I think you should call that Detective. Let him know what's going on and what Drew said."

She nodded and they walked to the elevator. Chris motioned for another associate, Mason Ryan, to come with them. He was a pretty big guy and it would make sure that Drew didn't do anything. On the way down, Chris called the detective and told him what happened. John said he would meet Allie at her place.

Chris had Mason follow her just as a precaution. He didn't trust Drew not to try and run her off the road. "Call me when you get home." Chris instructed her and she nodded.

Ellie walked through the woods, ignoring the growing fear she had in the pit of her stomach. The same feeling she'd had since she'd escaped. But she'd have to thank Beth if she ever saw her again. Because she was a free woman for the time being and she could set about the task of clearing her name. If only she knew where to start. Her mind started to race and she let out a small squeak as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Instinct took over and she threw her elbow back into her captor's side. She heard him grunt and she took the chance to wiggle free and run a few steps away. She heard the quick footsteps behind her and turned around to see the man coming at her seconds before he tackled her to the ground.

"Why are you following me?" She said as she struggled underneath his grip.

"Because I was sent to find you. Name's Mike Mizanin. Bounty Hunter."

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"This will be a lot easier on you if you stop fighting." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled them both off the ground. She went to try and get away but he pulled his arm tighter around her and walked them over to his truck.

"Who hired you to find me? I know bounty hunters only go after someone who jumps bail. I'm already in jail."

"Let's just say I was hired by someone who believes you're innocent and wants to prove it." He said as he put her in the truck and got in after her. He made sure all the doors were locked and the child lock was on and they headed off.

Allie pulled up to her apartment building that was in downtown Atlanta. She pressed her code to get in and motioned to Mason that she was fine. She parked in her parking space and got Finn out of the car. She walked to the elevator when she heard someone behind her. She turned and saw Detective Cena.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He said as he walked up. "I hear you had some trouble on your job today?"

"Drew showed up and wanted to discuss the custody agreement. Chris and Mason scared him off. I'm scared he'll try to do something to hurt us." John nodded.

"I can keep in contact with you if you want. Send a couple of extra patrols around." Allie was about to answer when a car pulled up. A man stepped out and walked over to Allie.

"Al..." he said and she turned and hugged him.

"Hey Randy..." she said when she let go. "Randy, Detective John Cena. Detective Cena this is my ex-husband, Randy Orton."

"Nice to meet you." John said to him as he shook his hand. He had read his name in the file he had on Allie. "So, Ms. Jackson, about things?"

"Please keep in contact with me and extra patrols."

"I will do that. It was nice to meet you Mr. Orton."

"You too, Detective." Randy replied.

"I will call you." He said to Allie and walked back to his car. He watched as Randy walked Allie to the elevator and headed in with her. He didn't know why the sight of the other man with her bothered him. He had read the file on Allie and it said she and Randy had divorced because they wanted different things. It had been a very amicable divorce. In fact, according to his file, they were still very good friends.

"He seemed nice. Well, to you anyway. He seemed to hate my guts." Randy said as they entered her apartment. "How are you holding up?"

"Worried. Nobody's heard from her. But at least I got custody of Finn. At least I can keep that promise to her. Even if I didn't win her case. I feel like I let her down. She didn't kill Phil. She loved him too much. They were going to get married and have more babies. He loved Finn as if he was his own."

Randy took Finn from her and placed him in the pack n play and pulled her into a hug. "You didn't let her down. You did your best."

Allie sighed and pulled away. "I guess I should have hired a better lawyer to defend her. One that had won more murder cases."

"Al, you did your best and that's all anyone asked of you. You are a great lawyer."

"Thanks" She smiled. "So, what bring you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. I followed the story in the paper." He sat down on the sofa. "You know I never trusted Drew."

"Yeah. He came to my work today after the court hearing. I know if given the chance, he would hurt me to get Finn."

"That's why I'm staying with you. I'm going to make sure you are okay as well as Finn." He looked over at the little boy. "I can't believe how big he's gotten."

"Well, it has been over a year since you seen him." She smiled. "I have been following you in the paper too, you know. Leading the league in home runs and bases stolen. Voted one of the top pro baseball players in MLB. Not too bad for a boy from St. Louis."

"Yeah too bad I'm hurt now and out for sixty days at least." He sighed. He had broken his collarbone and had to have surgery. "So what's with you and this detective?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you. Definitely got some vibes there."

"What vibes? There were no vibes."

"Oh yeah. He wants you." Allie rolled her eyes. "Hey, it's cool. I mean he seems like a nice guy. He's certainly your type."

"And that would be?"

"Dark hair, blue eyes, killer smile, works out."

"And why does that sound like you?" Randy laughed. "Alright, he is hot. I admit that. But I can't go after him."

"If you say so doll. But remember, all work and no play makes for a cranky Allie." He said as he kissed her on the head and walked to the spare room.

Ellie had been silent for a while as she sat in the truck, her arms folded over her chest. Mike looked over at her and shook his head a little.

"You know, if we're going to be traveling together, we might wanna get to know each other."

"Don't wanna know anything about you."

"Did you kill your fiancé?" He asked. She sat there for a minute and he was sure she was going to remain silent but she spoke so softly it was almost a whisper.

"No. We had come back from court and the judge had ruled in our favor. I got full custody of Finn. Phil decided to order dinner in. Allie had Finn for the night. We ate dinner and then I started to feel...tired. I went upstairs and Phil said he'd be up in a few. I woke up a few hours later and he...he was in bed beside me and..." she couldn't finish the rest of the story before she burst into tears. Mike pulled over to a small hotel nearby and turned off the truck.

"I'm sorry." He replied as he moved over and hugged her. "We'll rest here tonight and go to Canada tomorrow. " He got out of the truck and walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door. "Can I trust you to behave yourself?" When she didn't answer, he put the handcuffs on her. "Now, let's go get a room."

She had to follow him as she was handcuffed and couldn't do anything. She didn't know why but she trusted this guy. She wondered if Allie hired him. But Allie wouldn't do anything illegal. She was an upstanding citizen and well respected.

"Can I help you?" The desk clerk asked Mike.

"One room, one bed for the night." The desk clerk eyed the handcuffs on Ellie. "I'm a bounty hunter. She's my prisoner and we have a while before we get home and we both need rest."

"Alright, fill this out." He handed Mike the registration form.

Mike filled it out in his alias. He always used it when he was on the job. He looked back at Ellie as he waited for the room key. He'd have to get them something to eat and he still didn't know if he could trust her not to run. He looked back at the desk clerk.

"Is there somewhere around here that delivers?"

"Pizza joint not too far. That's the best we've got." He nodded.

"Can you make a call and have a large pepperoni delivered to our room with a couple of sodas?" The clerk nodded and handed Mike the key. "Thanks." he took the key and they walked into their room.

Mike looked at her. She looked tired. "I'm going to take off the cuffs. Why don't you go take a shower? I've got some calls to make." She nodded. He walked into the bathroom and saw that the window was very high and very small. Too small to climb out of. "Alright. I trust I can trust you to be good." She nodded.

Mike sighed as she walked into the bathroom. He picked up his phone and dialed John's number. He wanted to keep him updated on things. He also thought it would be good to find out about her sister and son. Just so she would have some piece of mind.

"Cena."

"You sound like you're in a mood."

"I trust you've got Ellie?"

"Yep."

"Good. Words out that she's escaped. Hope you have a plan to lay low."

"I do. We are on our way to the place." Mike looked at the bathroom door. "I wanted to find out about her sister and son. She should have some peace of mind about them during this."

"They both are safe. Allie got custody of Finn. Drew got supervised visitation right now." He wasn't sure about telling about Drew's harassment of Allie. He didn't want Ellie's thoughts to be on them. "I'm keeping an eye out on them. They're fine."

"Good. I'll call you when we get where we're going."

"Thanks. I'll keep you posted." Mike hung up as the bathroom door opened and Ellie walked out in a towel.

"You feel better?" She nodded.

"I got some news on your son and your sister. They're safe. She got custody." Ellie breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a little. "Why don't you go get dressed? The pizza should be here soon."

She nodded and got her clothes out of the bag. She wasn't sure why this guy was helping her but a part of her was glad she wasn't totally alone. And now that she knew Allie and Finn were okay, she could focus on finding the truth.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Ellie sat on the corner of the bed, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt as she ate. She and Mike hadn't said anything to each other in a little while and she was beginning to dread the silence. It reminded her too much of the way the house had sounded the night Phil died and it gave her too much time to think. About how much she missed Finn and Allie and how she cursed the day she ever met Drew.

"We have to discuss our plan." Mike said.

"What plan?" She asked.

"I'm not turning you in. I'm going to help clear your name as are other people too. So, I think we should talk. We need a plan and a cover story for Canada. But first let's talk about your case." He placed his plate on the table. "So, do you have any ideas who would want to frame you for murder?"

"The only one who would benefit from framing me would be Drew. He's wanted custody of Finn since we split up before he was born."

"Why'd you split up?" Ellie shrugged but Mike noticed the way she pulled at the sleeves of her shirt.

"Lots of reasons."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Allie and I pretty much took care of ourselves after our parents split. Allie went off to college and there was nobody there to tell me Drew was bad news. By the time I figured it out, Finn was on his way. Allie and Randy helped me get away from him."

"Why didn't you go to college too? If you don't mind me asking."

"I wasn't into the college thing. That was more Allie's thing. I just wanted to experience life." She laughed bitterly. "And I guess I got the experience of a lifetime didn't I? Drew went nuts when I left. Vowed he'd get me back. At first I thought it was by torturing me with the custody battle. Now I guess I know what he meant."

"How did you meet Phil?"

"I was working. Allie and Randy offered to take care of us for a while but I didn't want that. I wanted to be able to take care of my own baby. So I started waiting tables as this restaurant. Phil worked there too. He'd cover my tables when I needed a break. Slip his tips in my jacket pocket at the end of the night. He drove me home or waited with me while I waited on Allie. He was so different from Drew. So kind, sweet. Before I knew it, I was in love with him. The first time he kissed me, I felt like I could fly. Like I'd finally found something good in all the misery I had dealt with before. We moved in together right before Finn was born. He asked me to marry him when Finn was six months old. Talked about having kids and one day opening up a restaurant of our own."

"Sounds like you had it all planned."

"We did." She said sadly. "Now, I have nothing. I'm on the run and I can't see my son or sister."

"We're going to prove you didn't do this. I promise you we are." He said to her. Listening to her talk about Phil, he like John didn't believe she killed him.

John sat in his office looking over the files he had on Ellie, Allie and the case. He was looking for anything that might point to Drew as the murderer. As he looked over everything in Ellie's file, he picked up Allie's. Something about her caught his attention. He had watched her since the moment her sister was arrested. He watched the trial and how hard she worked to get her sister acquitted and how hard she fought for custody of her nephew. She was dedicated. Not only to her profession but to her family as well. And somehow, during the course of the case, he'd fallen for her. And that's what made this so much more personal. And why, he figured, it bothered him when her ex-husband showed up.

"You should have gone home." Stephen said walking in.

"I came back after I left Allie's apartment. Apparently, her sister's ex and the father of Finn, was harassing her on her job. So I told her I would check on her and have extra patrols in the area."

"Something else going on? Because I know you."

John sighed. "While I was there, her ex-husband, Randy Orton, showed up."

"Randy Orton, the baseball player?"

"Yep. He showed up and they headed into her apartment. It bothered me to see him there. To see him with her."

"So I was right in my assumption. You love her." He smiled. "And seeing her with her ex made you so jealous."

"Yes, already. I admit it now. I have fallen in love with her. Which is weird because we haven't really spent a great deal amount of time together. I mean we have spent some time when she was looking over the evidence for trial."

"It can happen that fast. And I'm guessing that's one of the reason you want to prove her sister innocence?"

"Its one of them but the main reason is I truly believe she's innocence. And I feel we are missing something."

"Well, why don't you go talk to Allie and Randy tomorrow? He and Allie were married while her sister was with Drew right?" John nodded. "Well go talk to him then. You can find out if he knows anything and if he and Allie are getting back together which is what you fear right?"

"Yes okay. I do. He's rich, famous and handsome. Why wouldn't she go back to him?"

"If she was so happy with him, she'd have stayed with him to begin with." John nodded.

"Maybe."

"Go home. We'll start this again in the morning." He nodded and headed out. His mind on Allie and Randy. He couldn't help the thoughts about them.

Allie quietly left the room after Finn was asleep. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen. She saw Randy at the table. "Hey, I thought you headed back to the guest room."

"I couldn't sleep. The collarbone." He replied. "Finn finally go down."

"Yes." She replied as she got out a bottle of water. "This all has been so hard on him."

"It has been on you too, Allie."

"The main ones are Finn and Ellie. I know Drew had something to do with Phil's death. I just feel it."

Randy got up from the table and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "We will figure this out. Something will happen to help her. You have to have faith."

"I'm not sure I have any left. I filed the appeal but I don't know what good it will do."

"You have more faith in this system than anyone I know. The truth will come out." He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and kissing her. He regretted the divorce but they had wanted different things. He was working his way up through the minor leagues and she was busy in law school. Then she had wanted a baby and he didn't. He told her that he had work hard in the minor leagues and the show was just around the corner. He didn't want a baby to ruin that. He felt it wasn't the right time. They argued about it and fought hard about it. Finally, it all came to a head and Allie filed for divorce. They agreed to all the terms and it was very amicable. She pulled away and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"We've been through this. We want different things out of life. I want a family and you think that they'd be a distraction. I love you Randy. I do. And part of me always will but we can't go down that road again and waste each other's time. "She walked toward her bedroom.

"What if I told you that I'd changed my mind?"

"What?"

"I want it Al. Everything you want. A family, kids. All of it. And I want it with you."

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Allie stopped and turned to face him. Had she heard him right? Did he say he wanted the same things she wanted?

"What? When did you decide this?"

"It's something I've been thinking about since I got hurt." He said walking over to her. "I never stopped loving you, Allie. I know I said I didn't want a family. But I do. I want a child with you." He leaned in and kissed her again. She pulled away and looked at him.

"You can't do this to me now. You know how much I'm going through with Ellie and Finn and you come and lay this on me now. I resigned myself to the fact that you didn't want the same things I wanted. And I can't deal with this right now."

"I'm sorry I just dropped this on you. But would you please just think about this?"

"I can't do this. Not until Ellie is safe." She said as she walked away.

Mike looked at Ellie as she slept. They'd talked a little more and he'd let her have the bed opting for a pillow and blanket on the floor. He'd already talked to his friends and gotten them both passports. He'd break the news to her in the morning. What their cover would be. His friend Alex would be bringing the wedding bands too.

The next morning came quickly and Mike was up and read before Ellie. Alex had called him and said he was close with the passports and everything. It was all set up for him and Ellie to play a married couple on their honeymoon. He had just finished getting dressed when he heard his phone. The ringtone was Alex's. He was coming up to the room. He looked over at the bed and shook Ellie softly. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Time to get up and get moving. You want to go get dressed so we can have breakfast and talk about our cover." She nodded and got out of bed grabbing some clothes from the bag Adam had packed as she went.

He heard the knock on the door and knew it was Alex. He opened the door and Alex walked in. "I have everything you asked for. Here are your passports. You guys are Mike and Erin Newman. You're newlyweds who are in Canada on your honeymoon. Here is the marriage certificate if they asked. And here are the wedding bands." Alex handed him the packet. "There is also Canadian money in there and other identification. Basically everything you will need."

"Thanks Alex, this is great." Mike said as Ellie came out of the bathroom. She stopped when she saw Alex there. "Ellie, this is Alex my associate. He got us everything we need to get to Canada." She nodded and sat down on the bed. "Here are the papers. Your name is Erin Newman. There is something else."

"What?" She asked.

"We're a married couple. Mike and Erin Newman. We're newlyweds on our honeymoon. Here are the wedding rings." He said to her.

"Married?"

"Yeah. And one more thing...you're going to have to change your hair." She nodded. "Look, I know this is a lot but this is what we've got to do. Alex's girlfriend Eve is waiting outside. She's going to come in and do your hair. I'm going to pay the bill and get breakfast. Anything you want?" She shook her head. Mike nodded and headed to the door. Eve walked in with a bag to help Ellie change her hair.

Allie woke up to the sound of Finn crying. She knew he was hungry. She got up and walked to the nursery. She stopped when she saw Randy in there picking up Finn.

"How about some breakfast?" Randy said to Finn who nodded. He turned and saw Allie at the door. "Hey, I heard him and thought I would help you with him."

"Thanks." She smiled.

He walked over to her with Finn in his arms. "I will go make breakfast. Why don't you get ready for work?"

"Actually, Chris gave me the day off after yesterday. I thought I would take Finn to the park. You're welcome to come."

"Of course I'll come. I'm not letting you out of my sight until all of this is settled and then I want us to talk about the future."

"Randy."

"I'm not rushing you. I'm here to help you with this." He said going toward the kitchen. She sighed as he walked out and turned her attention to Finn. She didn't need this added stress. Not with everything else going on.

Mike walked back into the hotel room and smiled when the bathroom door opened and Eve and Ellie walked out. She was pretty. Eve had taken her dark hair and cut it to just above her shoulders adding auburn and caramel highlights which lightened her face. He also noticed that she'd slipped on the wedding band and he slipped on his own.

"Okay, everything is set." Alex said to him.

"Great. We will be on our way." Mike said. "Thanks, Alex. You will keep me updated on things."

"I will. We will use our code."

"Great. See you later." He turned to Ellie. "Well, Erin, shall we head off on our honeymoon?"

Ellie nodded and walked over to where Mike was standing. He grabbed her hand and they walked out to his truck and got in. She buckled her seat belt and kept her eyes focused on the road through the passenger window as they traveled.

"I know this isn't ideal but you don't have to worry...you're safe." She nodded and looked over at him.

"We're going to find out who set you up. But in the meantime...why don't you tell me how you came up with the name Finn."

John got up and did his morning routine before heading into the office. He had heard from Mike's partner that everything was set up and they were on their way to Canada. He had asked Stephen to find out everything he could about Drew McIntyre. He checked in with the patrols he had on Allie and Finn and everything was okay. No sign of Drew. He had decided to call Allie and Randy and interview them both. He had to know if they were back together. For his own sanity. He called them and arranged to meet with them around lunch time. He'd just hung up when his cell phone rang again. He answered seeing it was Mike.

"Tell me you are far away from here?" He said when he answered.

"We are on our way to place where I doubt anyone would look for us. How is everything there?" Mike asked.

"About normal. We are working on finding who did this." John sighed. "Do your best to stay away until I let you know something."

"Alright." Mike replied looking over to Ellie. "Are Allie and Finn still okay?"

"They're both good. Allie's ex husband is staying with them."

"Alright. I will call you later." Mike hung up before more could be said. He looked over at Ellie. "Your sister and son are fine. Her ex husband is staying with them."

"Great. Randy will protect her and Finn." Ellie said with a sigh of relief. She was relieved that they were protected.

"So Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn huh? Interesting name choice." He said after she had told him why she picked the name.

"It just felt right to me. It reminded me of when Allie and I would sit up late on summer nights and read. She always protected me. It reminded me of being truly happy." She smiled slightly. "She's a great sister and I know she is the best person to take care of him for me."

"That's siblings for you." He smiled. "My brother and I are the same way. Even with everything we've been through, we remain close."

"So I guess I should know some things about you." He nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Just the one. John." He replied.

"Are you married or seeing someone?"

"Nope. I'm single." He smiled. They spent the next few miles getting to know each other. They still had a long way to go until they reached Canada. Then they would have to stay out of sight until John could figure out who really killed Phil.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Drew sat in the living room with his drink and sighed. The little bitch had escaped. His spies had told him and were on her trail. But they couldn't pinpoint her yet. He sighed and took a sip of his drink. He'd find her. And when he did, he'd make her pay for taking his son away. Right after he dealt with her sister. He couldn't believe that judge gave her custody over him, the child's father. He had someone following her and they said she was heading to the park. He would go there himself and see his son.

Randy, Allie and Finn arrived the park. Allie got Finn out of his stroller and let him play in sandbox. She sat down on the bench with Randy.

"So, I'm shock your groupies aren't hanging around." Allie said to him as they sat there.

"They all think I'm on vacation in Hawaii." He replied just as he saw Drew walking up. "Go get Finn." Allie looked and got up and picked up Finn and walked back to where Randy was.

"Well fancy see you here, Randy." Drew said as he looked to Finn. "Hey, my boy."

Finn whined and put his head into Allie's shoulder. "He doesn't want anything to do with you Drew." She replied. "And you're breaking the court order."

"I didn't know you were here." He said calmly as he smirked at Allie. The look gave her chill through her body.

"Right. Why don't we just leave?" Randy asked Allie. "Maybe take Finn for some ice cream." Allie nodded.

"You can't keep my son from me, Alexandria. He's my son." Drew said stopping them. Randy turned to where he was.

"Is that a threat Drew?" Randy asked him.

"No, it's a promise." He smirked. "He is my son and no one will keep him from me. Just keep that in mind." He said as he started to walk away. He stopped at Allie and Finn and kissed Finn on the head. He leaned in to Allie and whispered. "You won't be protected forever." He smiled as he walked away.

Allie closed her eyes and Randy walked up and put his hand on the small of her back. "What'd he say to you?"

"Nothing."

"You're a horrible liar Al. What'd he say?"

"I don't want you going all ballistic."

"I won't. We'll call the hot detective and tell him. And we won't have to go far."

Allie looked up and saw John walking toward them. She wondered why he was there. "Detective Cena, I thought we were meeting later."

"We were but my protection detail followed Drew here and they called me. Are you and Finn okay?"

"Yes, we're fine." She replied.

"Drew said something to Allie and it upset her." Randy added. Allie looked at him. "What? He deserves to know."

"Allie, what did Drew say to you?"

She sighed as she held Finn close. "He said I wouldn't be protected forever. I think he wants to kill me so he can have Finn."

John sighed. "Alright. From now on you go nowhere without Randy or a protection detail. We aren't taking a chance that Drew would hurt you."

"Did you still want to question us?" Randy asked him.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, let's go talk over here." Randy pointed to the picnic area. John nodded and they walked over. He called the detail and they were following Drew. "So, what did you want to know?"

"How'd you guys meet Drew?"

"We had just gotten home from our honeymoon." Allie said as she gave Finn some juice and goldfish crackers. "Randy had been signed to the baseball team and then he was supposed to go to the minors. And we wanted to see our families before we moved there."

"I never liked him from that first meeting. He just didn't seem like the most stable person to me." Randy added.

"Did you feel the same way, Allie?" John asked her.

"I didn't like him. I just didn't think he was right for my sister and I told her that. But Ellie being Ellie figured she knew better. That she knew him better. By the time she saw him for who he really was, Finn was on his way. I told her that it didn't matter. That she was strong enough to raise Finn on her own. And we helped her leave." John nodded. His cell phone rang and he looked at it.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." He said as he stepped away. "What's up?"

"Just letting you know we are about five miles away from Copeland's cabin. Just keeping you informed. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to run a background check on Drew and anyone who has ever associated with. If he framed her, and my gut is telling me he did, he had help."

"I will do that. Keep me posted." John hung up and turned back to Randy and Allie. "Sorry about that. Informant." Both nodded as he sat down. "So you helped her get away from Drew. Do you know if Drew had friends?"

"He had the guys he worked with. They would hang out at his house." Allie replied.

John nodded. He really wanted to ask if they were back together. But he didn't know how to phrase to not sound weird. "Did any of those guys seem dangerous to you?"

"Maybe Nick. But that was it really." Allie said. "Excuse me. I need to go change Finn." She got up and grabbed the diaper bag and Finn. When she was gone, Randy looked at John.

"To answer your question. You know the one you've been holding back, no. We're not together anymore."

"What?" John asked.

"I know when a guy is interested in someone. You like Allie and you want to know if we're together." Randy leaned forward toward him. "We aren't together. We are divorced. As I'm sure you know."

"Do you want her back?" John asked him.

"The idea has crossed my mind. I didn't want the same things she wanted before. But I've been rethinking that lately. You should tell her you know. And let her be the one to decide."

John didn't say anything more as Allie and Finn came back. "Is there anymore questions, detective? Finn is tired."

"I don't right now but I would like to talk to you Allie."

"Alright. Why don't you come over later and we can talk?"

"Great." He said as he got up. "Thanks for your time. Both of you."

"See you later." Allie said as they got up.

John watched as they left. He thought about what Randy had said and he had decided to tell her. Randy was right. It was her decision.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Ellie woke up as they pulled up in front of the cabin and a blonde man came into sight. "That's Jay." Mike replied as he turned off the car. He got out and quickly talked to the man. He nodded and walked back to the cabin. Mike turned and headed back to the car. "Okay, we're set. Let's head in and we will see how we can prove your innocence."

She nodded and got out and followed him in the cabin. It wasn't overly big but it was nice inside and she knew that no one would find them.

"Okay, I thought we would go over the file that the DA had and see what we can find." She nodded. She didn't know why he was helping her but she was glad that he was.

Allie sat in the apartment waiting on John to get there. Randy and Finn were both napping. Allie laughed at the fact that Randy still took daily naps. She heard the doorbell and walked over and opened the door. "Detective Cena, come in."

"You can call me John." He said walking in.

"Okay, John." She replied as she shut the door. "So, did you have more questions or what?"

He turned to face her. He had no idea exactly what to say. "I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner with me."

"I'm sorry?" She asked. "Did you just ask me out?"

"Yes." He replied. "Allie, I like you. Over the course of this case and showing you the evidence and getting to know you, I like you."

Allie stood there for a minute. Could her life get any more complicated? She looked at him. He really was handsome and she did like him. It wouldn't really hurt to have dinner with him. "Okay, dinner. When?"

"Tonight? If you can get a sitter for Finn."

"I don't really trust anyone with him right now." She replied.

"Well, how about I cook for you at my place? You can bring him."

"Around 7?" He smiled and nodded.

"Great. Then it's a date." He said. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek just as Randy walked back into the room with Finn.

"Good. I feel much better with our friendly neighborhood cop here. And by the looks of things, he's getting pretty friendly. Thought I should show you this. It's what woke me up." Randy said as he handed John the phone. John looked at the text message.

"I can have my partner take a look and we can see if we can track down who sent it."

"Probably some crazed, jilted ex groupie."Allie said as she took Finn.

"You're hilarious. Detective Cena, if you could take a look at it, I would be grateful." John nodded. He looked at Allie.

"I'll see you and Finn tonight." She nodded and he left.

Mike looked over the files and Ellie stood at the stove stirring dinner. Mike's mouth began to water at the smells coming from the kitchen and he rubbed the back of his neck and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. She looked up when he came into the room.

"Something smells amazing." He said. She nodded.

"Braised beef, mashed potatoes and homemade Mac and cheese." She said.

"That sounds good. I didn't realize you could cook."

"I can cook." She replied. "Any news?"

"Not yet but I have my people looking into things. I feel we will find the truth." He said sitting down. "It just takes time."

"Have you heard anything with Allie and Finn?"

"They're safe. Randy is staying with them." He said.

"But?"

"But what?"

"I know something else is going on. So, tell me."

"Drew showed up at your sister's job and then he showed up at the park where they were."

"Are they really safe? I don't want Drew to hurt them."

"They are safe. With Randy and John watching out for them. They're safe." She nodded and went back to cooking. She hoped that he was right. But she knew Drew would do anything to get Finn.

He walked over to her and turned her around to face him. He could see the tears in her eyes and he sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I promise you we're going to find out who did this. And I promise you that Finn and Allie will be safe. You believe that right? You believe that I'm on your side and that I'll do whatever I have too to keep you guys safe?" She pulled back to look at him and closed her eyes and nodded. His cell phone ringing caught his attention and he pulled himself away to answer it.

"Mizanin."

"It's Adam Copeland. I'm glad you made it." He said over the phone. "I trust you plan to help her clear her name?"

"That is my plan. I know in my gut that Ellie didn't do this."

"I'm keeping tabs on Drew for you. But I don't think he's going to make a big move. At least not yet. I'll keep you posted. You just take care of Ellie and my cabin."

"I will." Mike hung up and looked at Ellie putting the food on the table.

Drew sat parked outside of Allie hoping for a chance to take Finn. He looked up as he saw her car leaving. He saw it was just her and Finn inside. No Randy. He smiled and followed her. This was his chance to take Finn and get rid of her. He followed behind her but not close enough for her to notice. He was shocked when they drove on the outside of Atlanta and she pulled up to a house.

Allie pulled up to John's house, which was on the outside of Atlanta. She got Finn out of the car and headed to the door. She knocked and smiled when John answered.

"Glad you guys came. Come in." John said with a smile. He looked and noticed the car stopped acrossed the street. He didn't draw attention and he headed inside with Allie and Finn. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Juice." Finn said. Allie smiled. John did too.

"Coming right up little man. Allie?"

"Soda's fine if you have it." John nodded and walked out into the kitchen. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Stephen telling him that Drew was sitting across from his house. Stephen said he'd be right there. He fixed Allie's soda and Finn's juice and walked back into the living room.

Finn looked at Allie as she sat Finn down on the floor to play.

"Aunt Allie?"

"Yes baby?"

"Miss Mama." Allie closed her eyes for a second and looked at him.

"I know baby. I miss your mama too. And I know she's missing us too. And I promise you, your mama will be home with you very soon."

"Miss Phil."

"I know you miss them both. But everything will work." Allie said with a sad smile. She hated everything Finn was going through and if she could change it, she would. Now all she could do was try to clear Ellie's name and keep Finn safe. She had to make sure he was happy and healthy through this whole ordeal.

Please Reivew!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Ellie cleared the dishes after dinner and washed them while Mike continued looking over the files. He looked through them over and over but nothing jumped out him. They were missing something. He just couldn't figure out what it was. He looked up as she walked back into the room dressed for bed. She was wearing an oversized t shirt with some pajama pants. She looked like a big kid. But she was beautiful.

"Anything interesting?"

"No." He said with a sigh. He closed the files and put them aside. "I'm going to keep looking."

She nodded. "I hope something comes up."

"I hope so too."

Allie sat in John's living room after dinner. So far the evening had been great. Finn enjoying John playing blocks with him before dinner and he definitely enjoyed the ice cream sundaes for dessert. Finn was now asleep on a blanket in the floor.

"He's seems to be adjusting okay." John said as they sat there drinking coffee.

"I guess he is. But it's not the same as his mom being here." She said looking at Finn sleeping. "So, I'm a little surprised you asked me out."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About the case?"

"No, something else."

"Ok."

"I... Don't really know how to say this."

"Just come out and say it." She said. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Allie was shocked that he kissed her but she found herself deepening the kiss. It became very passionate before she pulled away remembering her nephew in the room. "That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"I like you, Allie. A lot. And I know this isn't the best time for this right now. But somehow during this case, I fell for you. I know with Ellie and Finn. It's complicated. And I know with Randy back in your life. I just needed to tell you."

"John, I'm shocked and completely flattered."

"But you don't feel the same way." He sighed and got up. "I'm sorry, Allie." He said before walking into the kitchen.

Allie sat there for a minute before following him. "You didn't let me finish."

"I don't think I need to hear anymore. You're obviously going to say you don't feel the same and you and Randy will be getting back together."

"I wasn't going to say any of that." She said walking over to him. "I was going to say, I have feelings for you too."

"You do?" He said smiling.

She nodded. "I do. But we can't just jump into this okay? We both have a lot going on."

"You're right. We do." He said to her.

"John, I do like you. But with Ellie on the run and you trying to figure out who killed Phil. I don't want anyone to say that because we're together, it taints the case. You understand that right?"

"Of course. Allie, I talked to Randy and he said he wanted you back. Is that something you're considering?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Randy and I got divorced because we wanted different things. I wanted a baby and he didn't. He felt a child would distract him from his career. After fighting a lot about it, I filed for divorce. I know what I want in my life. I want my career, which I have. I want a baby. I can't be with someone who doesn't."

"Does Randy want kids now?"

"He says he does. And I told him that I couldn't deal with it right now. With everything going on, I have to focus on Finn and clearing Ellie's name. You understand that too, right?"

"I do. I told you so you could make the decision when you're ready. Once all of this is cleared up. But I hope you will go out with me again."

"Yes, I will."

He smiled and kissed her again. "It's getting late. I really should get him home." John nodded.

Mike laid on the couch in the living room and stared at the fire. He had to be missing something. He had to be missing the big clue that helped clear Ellie's name. He heard her come into the room and he looked up at her.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said softly. He sat up on the couch and motioned for her to come sit down beside him. She did and she pulled her knees up to her chest. "I just couldn't get to sleep."

"I get that way sometimes." He said. "You know what helps me?" She shook her head. "Make some hot chocolate, watch an old movie. It helps. You wanna try that?" She nodded. "Alright, you pick the movie and I'll make the hot chocolate."

She nodded and went over to where the movies were. She looked through and found a movie she loved. She and Allie use to watch it when they were younger. And Phil use to humor her by watching it with her.

Mike made the hot chocolate and then poured it into two mugs and headed back into the living room. "Here we go. My special hot chocolate. Two kinds of chocolate and a little bit of whip cream. What movie did you pick?"

"Don't laugh but Allie and I use to watch this when we were younger." She held up the DVD.

"The Princess Bride?" He asked. She nodded. "I actually love that movie."

"You're just saying that." She said.

"No. Really I do." He said. "Here Special recipe." He said as he handed her some hot chocolate. She smiled at him. "C'mon let's sit on the couch." She nodded and sat down beside him on the couch. She took a sip of it.

"This is hot chocolate is awesome." He smiled.

"Special family recipe." He said as the movie started. She shivered a little and he grabbed a blanket pulling it over the two of them without thinking about it. The movie played and it was soon over and he looked over and saw she was asleep. He sighed. She had been through so much and she was still going through things. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and put her on the bed. He was determined to get her back to her family and the person who was hell bent on destroying her.

Drew sat in his apartment after a cop came by and told him to leave where he was parked. He sighed. He realized that he couldn't Finn without some help. With Randy and now this detective, Allie was protected and that proved to hurt his chance to get Finn. And he still had no idea where Ellie was. But he had people looking into it. And when he found her, he'd make sure she paid for taking his son away.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon frying and fresh coffee brewing. He looked out the window and saw the first rays of light coming over the horizon and the light snow that was starting to fall. He got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. He was amazed at the spread she had made.

"Wow, this looks incredible." He said walking in.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I hope it's good."

"I'm sure it will be." He said as he got some coffee. They both sat down and enjoyed the breakfast.

Allie woke up and got ready before getting Finn ready for the day. She started breakfast just as Randy walked in.

"How was everything last night? Did the detective admit his feelings for you?" He said as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"How did you know he had feelings for me?" She asked shocked that he knew that.

He walked over to her. "He told me when he questioned us. He wanted to know if we were back together. Or getting back together."

"Did you tell him we were?" She asked as she gave Finn some oatmeal.

"I told him I wanted you back but that it was your decision." He walked over to her. "I want you back Al. I know I was a fool before. We can be happy." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Randy." She said when she pulled away. He always took her breath away when he kissed her.

"Just think about it."

Mike sat at the table looking over the files again and sighed when he saw Ellie sitting on the couch watching the TV. They hadn't said much since breakfast and he was getting a little stir crazy sitting in the house. He closed the file and got up from the table.

"Put your shoes and coat on."

"Why?"

"Because we need to go outside and play in the snow. We can't stay cooped up."

"Is it safe to go outside?"

"No one knows where we are, so yes, it's safe and I have a gun to protect us. So, let's go have some fun."

She looked at him. "I'll make more hot chocolate when we come inside." She sighed and got up putting on her shoes and her coat. She didn't see the point in this. Until she felt the splat of wet snow hit her in the back. She turned around to see Mike standing there looking innocent.

"Did you just hit me?" She asked.

"Of course not. I would never do that." He said with the snowball behind his back. "But if I did, would you be ready?" He said throwing the snowball.

"Oh you're a dead man, Mizanin." She said as she bent down and got some snow. She made it into a ball and threw it at him. He ducked and it hit the side of the house. She smiled as the next one hit its target.

"Oh it's on now." Mike said getting some more snow and throwing it at her. She picked up some and threw it at him. It continued back and forth. She went to move around the pile of firewood and he caught her. They fell to the ground and she picked up snow smashing him in the face as he tickled her. "Do you give up?"

"I have never given up." She switched things up and he was on the ground. "Do you give up?"

"Okay, I give." He laughed.

"Good, because I'm freezing."

He laughed and got up. "Well then let's go have some hot chocolate." She nodded and they headed back into the house. "You go change and I'll build a fire and start the hot chocolate. Maybe we can watch a movie before dinner." She nodded and headed to the bedroom.

Allie arrived at work and headed to her office. She put Finn in the pack n play and got out the file on Ellie's case. She wanted to make sure she was ready for the appeal. With Ellie escaping, it made the appeal a little hard. But she knew deep down Ellie had done the right thing. She looked up when she heard a knock and Chris walked in.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked sitting down across from her.

"Crazy." She laughed. "I'm working on Ellie's appeal."

"Have you had any word from her?"

"No. She won't call me to protect me and Finn. "

Chris looked over at Finn in the pack n play. She was afraid to take him to daycare because of Drew and Chris agreed she could bring him to the office. "Any luck on them taking another look at the case?"

"Not yet. But I'm not giving up. I just need something. I know it's out there but I can't find it. And I can't find anything in the files to help me. But I know Drew was involved somehow but I can't prove it."

"You will. You're a smart lawyer and I know you will."

"Thanks Chris. For everything. Getting me custody of Finn and letting me bring him here. I just don't trust Drew not to take him from daycare."

"It's no problem. Well I have a divorce to get too. I will see you later." He said as he got up and walked out.

John picked up the phone when it rang and answered seeing it was Mike. "How's it going?"

"Ok. I've been looking at the files. Haven't found anything yet. There's got to be something."

"Yeah, but what?"

"I'll keep looking." Mike said as Ellie walked in the room wearing a sweater over her tank top and some yoga pants. He let his eyes wander over her. "I'm going to have to call you back."

"Alright." John said hanging up. He sighed as he picked up the file. There had to be something but what was it. He felt that it was obvious but he couldn't place it.

Mike looked at Ellie. He always knew she was beautiful but something about today made him really notice.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked him.

"Someone who is helping us try to prove your innocence." He replied.

"Great." She smiled sadly.

"What?"

"I just miss my little boy so much." She said as she sat down. "Finn loves the snow. Granted it had only snowed once in his life but he loved it."

Mike walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt oddly calm around him. Safe even. And she believed him. That he wouldn't rest until he proved she was innocent. But there was something else too. She found herself growing more and more attracted to him. He was gorgeous. Something that hadn't escaped her in the beginning. But he was also kind and caring. And he knew just when to hug her, just when she needed to be comforted. It reminded her of how things were with her and Phil. And it felt nice to feel that safe again.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Drew smiled as he hung up the phone. His operative had done fairly well and had managed to track Ellie to Adam Copeland's house just outside of town. He decided he'd go see if he could get more information out of him. He got into his car and left. He had someone else watching Allie incase the perfect opportunity came up for him to get Finn and get rid of her.

He pulled up to Adam's house a little while later. He hoped he could get the information he needed. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He knocked and waited for someone to answer. He looked up as the door opened.

"Adam Copeland?" Drew said to the man who answered.

"Who wants to know?"

"I was hoping I could speak with you about Ellie Jackson."

"Never heard of her."

"My associates tell me you know her. That she was your girlfriend's cell mate. I'm looking for her to help prove her innocence."

"Sorry. I can't help you. I don't know her and I have no idea what you're talking about." Adam said closing the door before Drew could say more.

Drew looked at the house as he walked back to his car. Copeland wasn't going to budge. He had to think of another angle.

Mike opened his eyes when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and looked over at Ellie who was asleep on his shoulder. He quietly got his phone out. "Mizanin?"

"It's Adam. Someone was just here looking for Ellie. I told them I had no idea what they were talking about."

"Did you get a name?" Mike said moving Ellie to where she was lying on the sofa.

"No. They never gave it but he had an accent."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime." Adam said hanging up.

Mike sighed when he looked at Ellie. He had figure out who was asking questions. When she woke up he would ask her about someone with an accent. He quickly sent a text to John explaining that someone had questioned a friend about Ellie. He turned to look at her again. This whole thing was hard on her. And he was more determined than ever to find out who had done this to her. He walked into the kitchen and got out some things to make dinner. She'd been a little different today. A little more carefree and he liked seeing that side of her. He put the steaks on the grill and walked over to the living room when he saw she was awake.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked her.

"It was good."

"Great. Well I'm making dinner. I hope steak is okay?"

"That sounds wonderful. I think I'm going to take a nice long bath before dinner."

"Ellie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said stopping and turning to face him.

"Do you know anyone with an accent?"

"Drew. My ex is from Scotland. So he has an accent. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I got a call from an associate and he said someone with an accent was asking questions." He looked at her. "But it's nothing to worry about."

"Okay." She said before walking to the bathroom. She hoped he was right.

Allie walked to the parking garage from her office with Finn in her arms. She had been busy trying to figure out Ellie's appeal and she soon realized it was dinnertime.

"I hwngry, Aunt Allie."

"I know baby. We're going right now to get some food." She said as she walked to her SUV. She thought she heard footsteps and turned to see but didn't see anything. She shook it off as just her being paranoid and continued to her SUV. She got Finn in the car when a man she recognized as Drew's friend Nick was right behind her.

"Drew would like to see Finn."

"I don't think so. Not until he's regularly scheduled visitation."

"I don't think you understand." He said as he pinned her against the car. She had the keys in her hand with the mace she'd been carrying since Drew had come to the office. She managed to pick it up and spray Nick in the eye and hit the lock button on the car. She quickly got into the car and locked her and Finn inside. Mason and John rounded the corner and rushed over as Nick tried to break Allie's window. Finn was crying in the car seat.

"Stop right there!" John yelled to him as they approached. "Back away from the car." He carefully approached as Nick stopped. John quickly grabbed him and pushed him to the ground while Mason checked on Allie and Finn. John put the cuffs on him and read him his rights as two uniformed cops arrived. "Take him in."

They nodded and took him from John. John turned to where Allie was with Finn and Mason. He walked over to her. "Are you okay?" Allie turned to him and nodded as he hugged her. "It's okay now." He looked at Mason who had gotten Finn from the car seat. He looked over at Finn. "You okay buddy?"

"I hwngry." John smiled and nodded.

"How about I take you and Aunt Allie to dinner?"

"We have chicken?"

"Anything you want buddy." He said. He looked over at Mason. "Thank you for all your help."

"No problem." Mason replied. "Allie, I will talk to Chris about this and I think it's better if from now on, you have someone walk out with you."

"Thanks." She smiled. He nodded and headed to his car. She turned to John. "What about the car?"

"I'll drive you both home after dinner and I will send someone to get your car home." She nodded and followed him to his car. He put Finn and his car seat in the car and buckled him tight. He then opened the door for Allie. "So, any place you guys want to go?"

"How about the American Café?"

"That sounds good." He smiled and shut the door and headed to the driver's side. They were soon on their way to the café.

Mike looked over at Ellie while they were eating dinner. She'd been a little shaky since she'd found out that Drew had been asking about her. He felt the urge to protect her growing stronger. The urge to hold her and calm her nerves screaming through him. He'd never gotten this involved in a case before. And he didn't know what it was about her that made him take this whole thing personally.

"Everything will be okay. Drew doesn't know where we are." He said to her.

"I just don't want him to find us. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"But he's never met me before. And I'm not about to let anything happen to you."

"You don't know Drew." He put his fork down and walked over to where she was sitting.

"I swear to you that he won't hurt you." He said as he brushed some hair behind her ear. "I won't let him. I'm going to protect you Ellie." She nodded. She hoped he could but she thought about Finn. She knew Allie would protect him but what if that wasn't enough. What if Drew got to Allie and hurt her? She couldn't deal with it if Drew hurt Allie and got Finn.

"Are you sure Allie and Finn are safe?" She said pulling away.

"They are fine. They are being taken care of. Drew won't hurt them. I promise."

She nodded and went back to her dinner. She hoped he was right about it all but that didn't stop the fear inside.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John dropped Allie and Finn off at her place after dinner. Allie still couldn't believe that Drew sent Nick to take Finn. She walked into the apartment and saw that Randy wasn't there. She knew he probably headed out to get dinner. She gave Finn a bath and read him a story before putting him down for the night. Once he was, she walked into the guest bedroom. She knew Randy wouldn't do his own laundry or anything.

"I knew it." she said to herself as she walked in and saw the clothes. She quickly picked them up and headed to the laundry room. She sorted the clothes and went through the pocket of his clothes. She found a piece of paper in one with a phone number on it and a paper from a doctor. She read over the paper and was shocked at what she read.

He had told her he wanted what she wanted now. He wanted the family and kids and he wanted them with her. But according to that paper, he had already fixed it so he wouldn't ever have kids. She couldn't believe he lied to her and now she wondered about the phone number. She decided she'd show it to John to see if he could help her figure it out.

Mike sat on the couch looking over the file again. There had to be something he was missing. And then he saw it. Something that seemed odd. All Phil's wounds had been inflicted by someone who was left handed. Ellie was right handed. He was about to pick up the phone and call John when he heard a small gasp behind him. He turned to see Ellie standing there with her eyes closed. He put the file down and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. He noticed her looking at the photos on the table. "I'm sorry." He said quickly putting them up. "I thought you were sleeping. I didn't want you to see them." She looked at him, her hands still shaking and he wrapped an arm around her and led her over to the couch. He went to the fridge and got her a bottle of water. "I should have thought. I'm sorry. You okay?" She nodded.

"It's been over a year and I guess it's still hard to see. I blocked the pictures out at the trial."

"That's understandable." Mike said as he sat down next to her. He pulled her against his chest and wrapped an arm around her. She closed her eyes again as the shaking stopped instantly.

"Is it strange that I feel safer here with you than I have in a long time?" He looked at her and shook his head. She looked up at him again and noticed for the first time how blue his eyes were.

"It's important to feel safe."

"And loved." She added.

"That's important too." He said softly. He looked into her eyes and before he could stop himself, he leaned down and gently kissed her. She felt herself kiss him back and a warm feeling rush over her. She hadn't felt this since Phil and it was frightening to her but comforting at the same. She wasn't sure what was exactly happening. He pulled back to look at her and smiled a little. "It's okay Ellie. I won't let anything hurt you. I found something that was overlooked. Something so simple and obvious. Phil was killed by a left handed person"

"Then I couldn't have done it. I'm right handed." She said looking at him.

"Exactly. So, we have to figure out who could have done it and then work to clear your name." He said to her. "I don't know why no one caught it but we will bring it to their attention."

She nodded. She hoped this worked to prove her innocence.

Allie sat in the apartment looking over some files. She had called John and gave him the number and he said he would look into it. She looked up as the door opened and Randy walked in.

He smiled at her. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi."

"Everything ok?"

"Drew sent one of his goons to attack me and Finn. Luckily John and Mason were there to help. Did you have a nice night?"

"Went out, had some dinner and a few beers. Came back to do my laundry."

"Oh, I already put it in." She said. He stopped. "I've been giving me some thought to us getting back together. Tell me again how you want have kids with me."

"I do." He walked over and sat down beside. "I still love you and I want us together. I want to have kids with you. Maybe two."

"If you want to have kids with me, then why did you get a vasectomy just six months ago?" She said taking the paper out and handing it to him.

"Because I didn't think there was chance for us. Now that I think there is, I can have it reversed."

She stood up. "If you truly wanted kids at all, you never would have gotten it done. You lied to me." She started toward her bedroom. "Randy, you came here and said you wanted the same things I did. But you don't. I can't be with someone who doesn't want a family. I want to be a mom more than anything."

"You have Finn. Do you need another child?"

"Finn is my sister's son. I'm keeping him for her. I want my own child too. Even if Ellie has to go back to jail and she can't raise Finn, I still want a family. And it's obvious you don't want that."

"I can fix this. I can get it reversed and we can have kids, be a family like you want."

"I would always wonder if you were lying to me like you're lying to me now. You can't stay here anymore. When your laundry's done, pack it up and go."

He grabbed her arm. "This is because of that detective isn't it. You're so hot to fuck him that you're willing to forget all that we were."

"What we were is the key word. And this has nothing to do with John."

He laughed. "Sure it doesn't. I saw the look he gave you and the look you gave him. You want to fuck him. That's why you can't consider us getting back together."

She pulled away from him. "I won't consider us getting back together anymore because you lied to me. You told me that you wanted a family with me. You knew that was my dream. To have a family."

"Does Detective Cena want a family? Is that why you're so ready to jump into bed with him?"

"Yes, he does. But he's been honest with me since the beginning. Which more than I can say for you. Get your stuff and get out."

He walked to the guest room and got his stuff and walked back into the living room. He looked at her. "This isn't over, Allie. Far from it." He said walking out.

Allie didn't know why but the way he said it terrified her. She quickly headed into the second guest room and packed Finn's diaper bag. She then picked up a sleeping Finn and headed down her waiting cab. She told the driver John's address and sat back in the cab holding Finn. She hoped she was wrong but something wasn't right.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Mike lay awake on the couch that night, the kiss running through his mind. He hadn't planned on kissing her but something about the pained expression on her face when she'd seen those photos had broken his heart. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling. Her fiancée dead and her charged with his murder. Having to leave her child behind. She had been through so much and all he wanted was to help her in any way he could. He texted John and told him about the left handed killer. He hoped John investigated.

John looked at the text from Mike. He quickly looked at the photos he had. Mike was right. The killer had been left handed but how could they find the person and get them to admit what they did. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. He headed over and was shocked to see Allie and Finn there.

"Allie? Are you okay?" He asked when she rushed in.

"No. Far from it." She said as she sat down on the sofa with Finn in her arms. "Randy lied to me. He had a vasectomy. I found the paperwork. We had a fight and I told him to leave. He told me it wasn't over. The way he said it, it scared me."

John sat down by her. "Scared you how?"

"Just the tone. It was like he was telling me something would happen if I ended it. I couldn't stay there."

He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "You can stay here as long as you need too." He looked at Finn who was asleep. "How about I take this guy and put him in the guest room?"

"I forgot to bring his pack n play to sleep in."

"That's alright. My sister stays here when she comes to visit and she always leaves my nephew's port a crib."

"Oh okay." She replied as John took Finn from her and headed to the guest room.

"He's all settled. And don't worry. You're safe here."

She nodded. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"No problem." He replied. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure where to begin." She replied. "Randy came back into my life when all of this with Ellie went down. He said he had changed his mind. He wanted a family and he wanted it with me. That was why we divorced as you know. Because I want a family."

"So, he told you that he wanted that now?"

"Yes. He just shows up and says he wants a family now. Then I find out he had a vasectomy and can't give me the one thing I want. He lied to me. He had the procedure done months ago. He lied to me all this time. And I found that phone number I gave you. I have no idea whose it is."

"We traced it to a disposable phone. The same one that's been texting him those messages."

"I don't understand what's going on here. I've known Randy for years." She replied sitting down on the sofa.

John sighed and sat down beside her. "Allie, I know this isn't easy for you. None of this. The case with Ellie, taking care of Finn and now this with Randy." He placed his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "It will all be okay. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

He leaned in and kissed her. It soon turned passionate and before either realized it, they were in his bed. He knew it shouldn't be happening and the consequences were there for him and her. But all he could think about was the moment they were in.

Mike looked up as Ellie walked into the room. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay. Something wrong?" He asked sitting up a little bit.

"I don't know." She replied softly.

"If something is wrong, you can tell me."

"I just keep thinking about those pictures. How could nobody have seen what you did?"

"Well, I don't know honestly. I mean they had you with the murder weapon in your hand and all that evidence. It could be that no one even considered that Phil was killed by someone who was left handed."

"But Detective Cena should have notice, right?"

"It probably didn't even occur to John. I know the upper brass was all over him to make it stick and it's possible that it just slipped through the cracks." Ellie looked at him. "He's a good detective. I promise you if he'd seen it, he'd have noted it."

"Do you really trust him?" Mike nodded.

"With my life." She nodded. She hoped he was right.

John woke up and looked over at Allie as she was sleeping. He quietly got out of bed and headed to check on Finn. He saw that the baby was sleeping peacefully. He then headed into the living room. He saw the photos on the table. He didn't know how he could have missed the obvious. He would take the photos to his boss and see if they could do something. He saw lights through the window and headed over. He moved the curtains back a little and saw a car parked across the street. He wasn't sure if it was Drew or Randy but he wasn't going to take any chances. He called Stephen and got it set up for some extra patrols.

Mike sat on the floor in front of the fireplace with Ellie eating the marshmallows they had gotten the idea to roast. He looked over at her.

"You keep thinking about our kiss don't you?" She asked. "I know because I think about it too."

"Yes it's on my mind." He replied and looked at her. "I know this is a complicated situation but we did kiss. I guess I'm wondering where we go from here."

"I'm not really sure to be honest. I know I liked it. A lot. And I know that I haven't felt this safe since I lost Phil. And I know you're worried about whether or not I'm holding on to him."

"Are you?"

"No. I mean I grieved for him. But he's not coming back and I had to accept that and let him go."

He leaned in and kissed her again. "I liked it too." He said softly. She kissed him this time and it soon turned passionate. He laid her down on the floor by the fireplace as they continued to kiss. Before either of them realized, they were making love in front of the fireplace.

Afterwards as they laid there in front of the fireplace, Ellie had her head resting on his chest. She couldn't believe that they had made love. It wasn't something she expected but it was nice. She hadn't felt anything like that or anything as passionate since Phil. And it was confusing. She had questions about everything and she wasn't sure what exactly would happen now.

He looked over at her and wrapped his arms around her. He had to protect her. Now more than ever and once this was all behind them, they'd see where their relationship would lead.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John looked at the photos again and wondered how he'd missed the clue about the left handed killer the first time. It didn't make any sense. Who would want to frame Ellie for murdering Phil? And was Drew in league with them? He sighed because he had no answers. He had to look and see if any of Drew's associates were left handed and go from there. He heard something from the hallway and looked up to see Allie standing there in the shirt he had discarded earlier.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just looking through some things." He said to her. He was debating about telling her about the left handed killer.

"I just woke up and you were gone. I thought maybe you skipped out on me." She said as she walked toward him. "Which would be strange since it's your apartment."

"I just couldn't sleep and I came in here and saw someone outside. I called my partner and he was sending extra patrols."

"Do you think it's Randy?" She asked sitting down by him.

"I don't know. It could have been him or Drew I guess."

"Is there something else?" She asked. "Do you regret what happened between us?"

"What?" He asked looking at her. "Course not. You have no idea how long I've wanted to take you to my bed."

"Really? You've thought about it?"

"Oh yeah. Through the entire trial when I was giving you the evidence and going over it with you. I thought about what it would be like to have you in my bed."

She smiled and kissed him. "Anything else on your mind."

"How can you read me so well?" He asked.

"I don't know. So, what's going on?"

He sighed. "My brother who has your sister sent me some information that I'm trying to make sure of."

"Like what?"

"Well, the killer was left handed. Ellie is right handed."

"That proves she's innocent?"

"Yes, it does. But it's just a starting place." He looked at Allie. "You know the law, Allie."

"Yes but its enough cause for an appeal. I can file immediately."

"Yeah you can but Ellie's on the run." She sighed.

"I know. But it's worth a shot. If I can get a hearing, I can introduce this. You can testify that a left handed person killed Phil." She replied.

"Yes, I can. Allie, do you know anyone who is left handed that might have killed Phil?"

"I can't think of anyone. Although, I don't know all of Drew's friends either."

"Well, we will figure this out. I'm just sorry that I never noticed before." He sighed.

"Why didn't you? I'm not blaming you. I'm just wondering."

"She was found covered in blood with the murder weapon in her hand. It looked like an open and shut case." He sighed. "The brass wanted the case done. We never noticed the left handed thing. And I feel like a jackass for that."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "It wasn't your fault. I looked at the photos too and I never noticed it."

"It's late. We should head back to bed."

"You just want to get me in bed again." She smiled.

"Did it work?" He smiled back showing her the dimples.

"Yes." She took his hand and they headed back to the bedroom.

Randy sat out front of John's house seething with anger. She was never supposed to know about the vasectomy. He wanted her back but he didn't want children. He just figured that they would get back together and when they started to try for a kid, she would just assume they couldn't have any. Now, he had to come up with a new plan. He hadn't done all he did to lose her now. Especially to some cop. He looked up as a police car drove by. He started the car and left. She couldn't stay with the detective forever. She had to leave sometimes and then he would take her and hopefully Finn as well.

He pulled into the driveway of the house and headed in. He knew he would be waiting for him. "You're late."

"Sorry. Got caught up."

"Stalking Allie and that detective?"

"Something like that."

"We have a lead on where Ellie is."

"How'd you get Copeland to roll on her?"

"Some simple persuasion."

"So, what's next?" Randy asked him.

"I want you find a way to get my son." Drew replied to him. "I want Finn. I don't care if you have to kill Allie and that detective. I want Finn."

"I won't kill Allie" Randy replied. "I will find the perfect time to take her and Finn. Then you will have him and I will have Allie."

"What about Detective Cena? I don't think he will go away."

"Oh, he will be taken care of."

"Excellent. Now, that I have Finn and Allie taken care of. It's time to deal with Ellie and whoever is helping her."

"Do you really hate her that much?"

"She never should have left me. She took my son from me and has kept him from me for the last few years. She's got to pay for that. I thought killing Phil and framing her for it would have done the trick. But it didn't. So now I have to take matters into my own hands."

"I don't want to know." Randy said. "I will work things out and get Finn for you and Allie for me. I just have to find the right time and be rid of that detective."

"I think I can help you with that. We will place an anonymous call and tell them somewhere that Ellie is. They will go there and Allie will be alone with Finn. You get them both and bring me my son."

Randy sighed. "Drew, I helped Ellie leave you. I didn't want you with her."

"I remember and I have never forgotten that." Drew smirked. "We had a deal. I wouldn't tell everyone about your problem and you would help me. If the MLB knew about your problem, you know you would be gone. Plus I'm giving you Allie. The one thing you want more than anything."

"Are you going to hurt Ellie?"

"You didn't want to know. Remember?"

Randy sighed again. "You can do this without hurting her."

"I tried that remember? I had Phil killed and her framed for it. But do I have my son? No, her whore sister got custody. I don't even have Ellie in jail. She's out somewhere. Now, I'm done playing nice. I want my son and nothing and no one will stop me."

"You make sure you watch your mouth about Allie. You don't scare me Drew. You lay a hand on her and I'll make for damn sure you get what's coming to you."

"I'm going to get what's coming to me. My son. Besides, I'm not the one with blood on my hands now am I?"

Randy sighed. "Just don't say anything about Allie. I told you I would get you Finn. And let me do that."

"Fine. You focus on that and I will focus on Ellie." Drew said standing up. "And I want my son soon."

Randy nodded and headed out. He had to figure out a way to get Allie and Finn alone before Drew took matters into his own hands and something bad happened.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Mike looked at Ellie sleeping a little while later and smiled to himself. He'd felt something for her. Something deep within him and that feeling was on high alert. He had to protect her. He couldn't let anything happen to her. The knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts. He opened the door and raised his eyebrows at Jay.

"Get dressed. We've got to get you out of here. Adam's dead."

"What?" Mike asked shocked.

"You guys need to go. I've arranged for you both to go to the Yukon terriority and a cabin there."

Mike nodded and went to wake up Ellie. He told her they were moving but not that Adam was dead yet. He sent a quick text to John and told him. Whoever had killed Phil was stepping things up. He just hoped John would be able to help from where he was.

John woke up when he heard his phone. He got it before it managed to wake up Allie. He got out of bed and looked at the text. He sighed. Adam was dead and Mike was moving him and Ellie somewhere else. Mike had warned him about keeping Allie and Finn safe.

"Something's wrong." He heard from behind him. He turned to Allie. "What's going on?"

He sighed. "Adam Copeland is dead. He helped Ellie get to where she was. Whoever killed Phil is stepping up his game. He wants Ellie."

"Why?"

"Allie, I think it's Drew. He wants Ellie dead or gone and he wants Finn. Which means you're in danger."

"I knew it was Drew." She said sitting down. "But I didn't have any evidence. Do you think Drew killed Phil and framed Ellie?"

"I think so or he planned it. But I don't know. All I know is you and Finn need to be safe. I want to take you both to a safe house and keep you there until we can find out what exactly is going on."

Allie nodded. "Ellie's safe though. Right?"

"Yes. As far as I know. They are moving to another safe house. And while I know I can protect you here. I would just feel better if you and Finn were in safe house."

"Alright. I trust you." She replied. "We will go where you want us too." He nodded and they quickly packed up and left the house.

Ellie looked at Mike and Jay as they drove toward the Yukon Territory. She could see the nervousness in their demeanors as they drove and though neither of them had said it, she knew Adam was dead. That would be the only reason for the move. And she knew that whoever had killed Phil and framed her for it was getting closer to finding out where they were.

"Adam's dead isn't he?"

Mike looked at her and sighed. "Yes, he is."

"It was whoever killed Phil right?"

"We think so. They are looking for you and they are stepping up their game."

"Are Allie and Finn okay? I mean nothing's happened to them right?"

"Allie and Finn are fine. They are being looked after and being moved to a safe house for protection."

He looked over at her and took her hand in his. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Then believe me when I tell you that I won't let anything happen to you. When we get to where we're going, I'll teach you to shoot. That way, you can protect yourself."

She nodded and continued to look out the window. She was worried more for her sister and her son then herself. She was the one who brought all of this into their life and now they might pay for it. She couldn't take it if something happened to her sister or her son.

John put Allie and Finn in the car and they started toward the safe house. They were barely out of town when his car was hit from behind. He barely could react when a car came and hit his head on. It stopped the car in the middle of the road. He looked up as four men dressed in black ascended on the car. He and Steven didn't have time to react when they were both knocked unconscious. When they woke up, Allie and Finn were gone.

He looked over at Stephen. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Stephen said as he undid his seat belt. "I have a horrible headache." He said as he brought a hand to his head. "I'm bleeding. You okay?"

"Yeah." John said as he heard the ambulance sirens. He looked to the back. "They got Allie and Finn."

"I know." Stephen replied. "They must have taken them when they knocked us out."

"We have to find out who did this and who has them." Stephen nodded as the paramedics and follow officers came up to the car.

Allie sat in the backseat of the car holding Finn who was whimpering. Randy looked back at them in the rear view mirror.

"Make him shut up."

"He needs to be examined by a doctor. No thanks to you. And he's scared."

"When we get where we are going, all of it will be taken care of." Randy said as they drove.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted kids and me. But you have no patience for little ones and I have no patience for someone who lies to me."

"Right now, I'm losing my patience with you."

"Whatever. You and whoever you're working for, won't get away this."

"I think we will." He said as they pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car and walked to the backdoor. "Get out and try to keep him quiet. Just so you know, there is no one around for fifty miles."

The door to the house opened and Drew stepped out. Allie looked at Randy. "You've been working with him?"

"Yes. He understands about doing what you have to do to get what you want." Randy said grabbing her arm and pulling her and Finn to the door where Drew was.

Drew smiled when he saw Finn. He reached for his son who turned away. He tried again and again, Finn turned away. "Give me my son."

"No!" Allie said trying to shield Finn.

"I SAID GIVE HIM TO ME! NOW!'

"No, I'm not giving him to you."

He grunted and pulled Finn from her arms and he started wailing loudly. "No! Drew he doesn't want you!"

"That's because you and his bitch of a mother brainwashed him. And I'm sure Phil had something to do with it too."

"That's not true." She yelled at him. "Please just give him to me and let me calm him down."

"No. He's my son." He said turning and walking into the house.

Randy pulled Allie's arm and pulled her into the house. He sat her down on the sofa while Drew had Finn in his arms. Allie could tell he was losing patience fast with the baby.

"Please let me have him to calm him down." She said softly. "We didn't brainwash him. He just doesn't know you that well. Please Drew. You don't want your son unhappy."

Drew sighed and relented. He handed Finn back to Allie and she held the boy close. "He needs to be examined by a doctor."

"No." He said. "You check him out. You have that fancy degree."

"I'm a lawyer and I have a law degree. Not a medical degree. You could have hurt him in the accident."

Drew sighed. "Fine. I will see if I can get one. But know this, I will not let you tell me how to raise my son. I'm doing this to make him happy. Once I handle other things, my son and I will be gone and you will be Randy's. If he still wants you." He said walking away.

Allie looked at Randy. "What did he mean by other things?"

"Ellie."

"He wants Ellie?"

"Yes. He wants her to pay for taking his son away and he wants custody of his son. She shouldn't have left him.'

"You helped her leave and so did I? Why are you helping him?"

"It's complicated."

"Then uncomplicated it. Tell me why you're helping him. There was a time that you couldn't stand him. You thought he was nothing but Scottish trash. Why are you helping him? And don't give me that it's complicated crap."

"I can't tell you why I'm helping him. All you need to know is that I will make sure I get what I want out of this. And that's you."

She sighed. It was obvious Randy wasn't going to tell her anything more. She had figure this out. She had to protect Finn. Ellie had trusted her with him and she wasn't going to disappoint her.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"You're doing a great job." Mike said to Ellie as he continued to teach her to shoot.

"Thanks." She replied as his phone rang.

"Let me get this." He said when he saw it was John. He walked away and picked up the phone. "Hey, what's up?"

"We have an issue."

"What?" Mike sighed.

"Stephen and I were in an accident and whoever cause it took Allie and Finn. We are trying to find out where they are but we haven't gotten any leads."

"Damn it. Did you try triangulating her cell phone signal?"

"We have tried everything. We have traces on her cell and we are working on tracing the cell phone of others we think might be involved."

"Like who?"

"Randy, Allie's ex husband and Ellie's ex Drew. We're working on it. I just thought you should know. It's up to you if you want to tell Ellie. I will call you when I have more." John said before hanging up.

Mike sighed and looked at Ellie. He wasn't sure he should tell her about Allie and Finn. And more to the point how would he tell her.

"Everything okay?" Ellie asked him when he walked back over.

"Everything's fine."

"You're lying." He sighed.

"Someone took Allie and Finn."

"What?" She asked.

"Someone took them. There was an accident with the protection detail and they were taken."

Ellie stood there speechless. Her sister and son were gone. She turned back to the targets and took a few more shots. Mike looked at her amazed. "What are you doing?"

"He's using them to get to me. He's coming for me. And I'm going to be ready when he gets here."

"We're going to be ready. I'm in this with you." he said looking at her and then the targets. "You believe this is Drew?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said taking another shot. "I thought Randy was protecting them. And you said someone else was too."

"The person guarding them took every precaution. They thought there was no way for him to get them. As for Randy, from what my sources say he might just be in on the kidnapping."

"He always did seem a little too perfect." Ellie said. "But Allie insisted he was a good guy even after they got divorced."

"Ellie, I promise you. We are doing everything we can to get Allie and Finn and find the person who really killed Phil." She nodded and went back to shooting.

John sighed as he looked over the evidence. He had no idea where Allie and Finn could have been taken. He put a trace on the cell phones of Allie and Randy but so far nothing was showing up. There had to be someway to find them.

"Relax, Cena. We're doing everything can to find them."

"I can't lose her, Stephen. I just found her. And that little boy is an innocent victim in all of this. His father is using him. I promised I'd keep them safe. I've got to find them."

"We will." He replied. He hoped he was right.

Drew looked as Allie held Finn and was rocking him to sleep. "This isn't' working like I want. I can't get my son because he cries."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I want you to take Allie into another room and leave me alone with my son. I need some bonding time with him."

"Alright but Drew, don't get impatient with him. He's a child. And if you can't handle him, come and bring him to Allie."

"Fine. My other associates is on his way to get Ellie. Once they have her, they will bring her here. And I will have everyone I want. Then Ellie will pay for all she's done. I will have my son and you will have Allie."

"You sound like you still love her."

"I don't love that miserable bitch. I just want the satisfaction of seeing her suffer." He turned to Randy. "Now go get Allie and I want Finn handed to me.'

Randy headed into the room where Allie was. "Drew would like to keep Finn. He wants to get to know his child."

"Fine. But I can't help it if Finn screams." Allie said as she got up from the rocker. She followed Randy over to where Drew was. Allie turned to Finn. "Finn, this is Drew. You know him from the visits? He is nice and it's okay for him to hold you."

"No." Finn said moving to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Finn, I promise it will be fine. I will be near you and Drew is nice." Allie said trying to sooth her nephew. She looked at Drew. "Talk nicely to him."

"I know how to take care of my son." he said as he took Finn from Allie. He bounced him a little bit and Finn didn't cry this time. "See? Now I would like some time alone with my son."

Allie didn't have time to reply when Randy took her arm and dragged her into a spare bedroom. She looked at him. "You going to force me to have sex with you now? Because that's the only way you'll ever have me again."

"I've never had to force anyone into my bed and I doubt I would have to force you." He said moving closer to her. "I remember a time when you couldn't get enough with me.'

"That was a long time ago. You're not the same person and I'm not either." She said moving away from him and walking to the other side of the room.

"This is about that Detective isn't it? You actually slept with him." He walked over to her. "You know, you could ruin your sister's case for screwing a detective working on it. Is it worth it?"

"He's the reason I have enough for an appeal. And I didn't sleep with him until after Ellie was convicted. Not that it's any of your business."

"You don't have a reason for an appeal. Everything points to Ellie as the killer. And I don't think anything will disprove that."

"You don't know what I have and I'm certainly not going to tell you." She said to him. "Randy, just let me go. Let me take Finn and leave."

"No. I want you and I'm going to make sure I do whatever I have to too have you."

"Then you better prepare yourself for a fight."

He laughed. "You're going to fight me? Please? You can't fight anyone or anything. You have never been strong. After all of this is over, you will be mine and if you actually think that your detective is going to save you, you're wrong. He doesn't care about you. He only wanted sex and now he got it. Why do you think it was so easy to plan to take you and Finn? He didn't care. So he won't be coming to save you. No one is. So, I guess I'm your only option to make it out of this. Because you can bet Drew doesn't care. He wants Finn and to make Ellie pay. He doesn't care about you either. I'm the only who does."

"You're delusional. John will come for us. And when he does, I hope to God he kills you."

"Keep dreaming." He said walking over to the window in the room. "It seems that Finn is taking to Drew. So, that means this will be over soon."

Allie didn't say anything else. She knew it was no use to get into anything with him. She only hoped that Ellie was safe and that John was trying to find her and Finn. She didn't doubt that he was. She just hoped he could figure it out.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Ellie looked up at Mike as they ate. He'd been staring at her for half an hour and it was starting to unnerve her. "Why do you keep staring?"

"You've changed."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've changed from the first time I met you until now." he replied. "I'm trying to figure out why?"

"The circumstances have changed."

"I know." He said to her. "Ellie, we will find Allie and Finn."

"Don't make me a promise you can't keep. You have no idea where they are and we're here and they are who knows where. You can't keep me safe. He's going to come for me and he's going to kill me. And he'll probably get me. But I'm not going out without a fight."

"I can protect you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He said as he took her hand in his. "Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Then look at me." She looked up at him. "You're not in this alone. I'm going to do everything I can to protect you. He's not going to win this. We're going to find your sister and Finn. And we're going to make sure Drew pays for what he's done to you. I promise you that."

She nodded. She believed him when he said it. That they would find Allie and Finn and make sure Drew pay.

John looked at the file that had all of Drew's properties. He had to be keeping Allie and Finn at one of them. John also looked at everything on Randy. Any properties he might have.

"John, have you even been home?" Stephen asked him.

"No. I'm not resting until I find them." Then he saw it. "Orton's agent William Regal has a warehouse just off Vine. Send a unit to check it out. Unmarked." Stephen nodded and made the call. Both hoped Allie and Finn were there.

Drew held Finn in his arms. Drew was happy that Finn had stop crying and trying to get away from him. It was one step closer to having his son permanently. He just had to make sure those who stood in his way were gone.

Allie sat in the bedroom with Randy worried about Finn. He hadn't cried and she hoped he was okay. "Please tell me how Finn is."

"He's fine. He's with his father."

"That doesn't mean he's okay."

"Why are you so worried about him?"

"Because he's just an innocent baby and I don't want anything to happen to him. I promised Ellie I'd take care of him."

"And look where your loyalty to Ellie has gotten you."

"I would do anything to protect my sister and my nephew. My family." She said to him. "Now, if you ever cared about me, can you please make sure Finn is okay?"

"I will check but I know he's fine." Randy walked out of the bedroom and into the main place where Drew was with Finn. "Allie is worried. Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Drew said walking over to Randy. He pointed to the pack n play. "He's sleeping."

Randy walked over and checked on Finn. He was sleeping peacefully. He turned to Drew. "Good. I will tell Allie he's fine."

"You went to all this trouble to get her and all you've been doing in there is talking?"

"I'm not a rapist. I'm not going to force myself on her." Randy replied.

"You need to take charge. Tell her she will be yours and be happy with you. Once Ellie is gone, she will have no one. You will be all she has."

"But I'm not going to force myself on her."

"Have it your way." He said walking over to the desk. He had to get Ellie and make her pay. Then he and his son would disappear and no one would be able to find them.

Randy sighed and headed into the bedroom where Allie was. "Finn is fine. He's sleeping."

"Good." Allie said. "I'm glad he's okay."

"Drew wouldn't hurt him."

"Right? Because Drew's not a killer? I know he killed Phil or he had it done. And I know Ellie didn't do it. She's right handed. The killer was left handed. And the police know that now. And they will find the real killer."

"If the cops were so good, they would have found who did it the first time wouldn't they?"

"Because the upper brass wanted a quick case and conviction. All the evidence pointed to Ellie. They never realized about the left handed killer. But they know it now and they will find out who killed Phil."

John and Stephen arrived at the warehouse with the undercover unit. They were in the process of surveillance on it. "So what now?"

"We wait it out for a while. You see Allie, Orton or Drew and you go for it." The other cops nodded.

"Do you think they're in there?"

"I think so. The lights are on and the cars are there. We just have to be careful. Drew could have guys watching everything." The other officers nodded and continued surveillance.

John watched the warehouse. They had to be there. The department had checked every place of Drew's and every other place of Randy's. This was the only place they could be.

Mike read the text from John saying that the police believe they had found Allie and Finn but they weren't sure yet. "There's a possibility they've found Allie and Finn." Mike said.

"Are they okay?"

"I don't know more than they think they have them located. Once John tells me more, I will let you know."

"Okay." She said.

"Ellie, they will be found."

"I hope so."

Mike sighed. He couldn't do more to comfort her about her family. He moved closer to her and leaned in to kiss her. "I can't do more than just be here for you."

She smiled. "Thank you." He smiled and hugged her.

John saw the curtain move a little in the warehouse. "There was movement." He said into the radio. "Does anyone see anyone?"

"Negative."

John sighed. "We need to just storm the place."

"Allie and Finn are in there. You don't want to risk them, do you?" Stephen asked him.

John sighed again. "No, I don't. I just want them safe."

Drew noticed movement outside. "Cops." He said to his men. "Get Allie and Randy." The Shield, as his men were called, headed into the room and brought Allie out with Randy behind them. "Cops are here. We are leaving through the secret pass way."

Drew quickly entered the code in and the secret door opened. He had one of his men hand Finn to Allie. "We're leaving." He looked at Allie. "You can forget about trying to escape. We will shoot you first."

"Drew." Randy said.

"Relax, Randy. As long as she does what she's told, no one will get hurt." Drew said to him as they started into the secret pass way.

"Don't lay a hand on her."

"As long as she follows what she's told." Drew said as they walked through the secret pass way.

John and the SWAT team stormed into the warehouse but found it empty. "Look around." John yelled.

Stephen came upon the passage way and called John to it. "It's a pass way. They might have gone down it."

"Let's go." John said.

Drew and the others walked through the pass way. Allie held tight to Finn. She knew with all of them around, she couldn't run.

"I hear footsteps." Drew said stopping. He looked from Randy to Allie. "Give me Finn."

"I'm not giving him to you." Allie said. "I'm not running anywhere."

"Give me my son now!"

"I'm not giving him to you."

Drew sighed and nodded to his associates. Allie didn't have time to react when one took Finn from her. "I warned you Allie." She or Randy barely had time to react when Drew pulled the trigger of the gun and the bullet hit Allie.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Randy lunged at Drew who simply laughed and shook his head as he walked away with Finn. Randy knelt down next to Allie and cradled her head in his hands. "Hold on Allie, just please hold on for me."

"I heard a shot." John yelled to the rest of the team. They started to run toward the sound. John saw someone on the ground and someone else leaning over them. "Freeze put your hands on your head and step away."

Randy turned to the sound of the voice. "She's been shot. Drew shot Allie."

John rushed to where they both were. "Oh My God." He said as he took off his jacket and placed it on her. He pressed the fabric to the wound in her chest. "Get paramedics here!" He turned back to Allie. "Hold on, Allie. Help is coming." He turned toward Randy. "This is your fault. If she dies, it's on you."

Randy sighed because he knew he was right.

Drew put Finn in the car with his men and they quick drove away. Drew smiled as they drove toward where Ellie was. Allie was dead and he could use that to scare Ellie and finally get rid of her. He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"I'm still watching her. She's still being protected. You want me to make my move?"

"Yeah, we'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and smiled. Things were working out like he hoped.

Ellie and Mike laid in the bed after making love. Mike knew it probably wasn't the best thing to make love to her at that moment but he wanted her.

"Everything will be okay." He whispered as they laid there.

Ceasero walked up to the house. He had been watching them and it was time to make the move. He motioned for the others to move around the house.

Mike got out of bed and headed to the bathroom after slipping some jeans on. He heard the commotion in the bedroom and came back in.

"I wouldn't reach for that gun if I were you." Cesaro said as he stood there with his gun pressed to Ellie's head. Mike back away from the gun. "Good. Now everyone to the living room."

Mike walked in front of him as he held the gun to Ellie. When they walked into the living room he saw three other people there and knew he was out numbered.

"We are going to sit here until the others come." Cesaro said.

Mike wondered exactly who the others were and more importantly, how they managed to find them.

"At least let her put on some clothes." Mike said. Cesaro looked at her and then motioned for one of the others to go with her.

"Don't hurt her. He wants her in one piece when he gets here."

"Who wants her in one piece?" Mike asked.

"That's not your business until he comes." Cesaro said to him and walked to the window.

John waited in the waiting room with Stephen. He had made sure Randy was arrested. Right now, his main concern was Allie. He still couldn't believe that Drew had shot her.

"She'll be alright John." Stephen said to him.

"I hope so but you saw where the bullet hit. Right in the chest." John said as he sat down. He texted Mike but hadn't heard anything back.

"Mr. Cena?" The doctor said from the door.

"Yes. I'm Detective Cena. Is she okay?"

"She's in surgery to remove the bullet and repair some damage to her heart. She lost a lot of blood which we are replacing. It's touch and go right now."

"Keep me updated." The doctor nodded and headed back.

Stephen looked at John. "If she dies, we have Drew for murder and Randy for accessory to murder." John sighed. "John, I'm not saying it would be good if she died. I'm just saying it's a possibility."

"I know." He sighed. "Did Randy give up anything?"

"He won't say anything until he knows how Allie is." He replied.

John thought for a minute. "Let's make him think she's dead. If he thinks Drew killed her, he would be more inclined to tell us Drew's plan."

"You want me to tell him?"

"No, let me."

"Alright. I'll stay here and let you know if anything changes with Allie." John nodded and headed out. He was going to make Randy tell him everything. He hated to lie about Allie being dead but it was the only way to get him to talk.

Ellie and Mike sat in the living room waiting for whatever was coming. They heard a car drive up and headlights in the window.

"Well, it seems he's here." Cesaro said with a smile.

Ellie closed her eyes as Drew walked through the door with Finn in his arms.

"Mommy!" Finn screamed and ran for Ellie. She wrapped her arms around him and held him to her for a minute.

"I missed you so much." She said as she held him.

"I missed you too." He said hugging her tightly.

Ellie turned to Drew with Finn in her arms. "How did you get him? Allie was awarded custody and she would never let you have him."

"Let's just say Allie didn't have a choice." He smiled.

"What does that mean?" Mike asked.

"It means Allie wouldn't give me my son so I took him and by now, she's on a metal table in the morgue. I wanted you to see him one last time...to say goodbye." Drew said to Ellie as she stood there with Finn. "Because I only see one way out of this. One of us is going to die."

"You killed my sister?" Ellie said holding Finn close.

"Yes. And soon you will join her. I'm taking my son and we're going to disappear."

"You really think you're going to get out of this alive?" Mike asked sitting on the couch. Drew turned to look at him.

"Ah yes, the bounty hunter. We do have a few things to discuss." He looked at Cesaro and then to Jinder and Heath. "Take Finn and get him some ice cream. Cesaro, wait outside."

The men did as they were told and Finn went with them after Ellie told him it was okay. Drew walked over to where Ellie was standing and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her back against him. He grabbed a handful of her hair and moved it to the side kissing her neck and then looked at Mike. "She still as good in the bedroom as I remember? Still a little firecracker?"

Mike didn't answer. He just looked at him. He had to figure out a way for them to get out this. Ellie had already lost Phil and now Allie. He wasn't going to let her lose Finn or her life. He would make sure she and Finn made it out.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"I bet she is. Does she still like it when you nibble on her ear?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Mike said. "You weren't doing something right or she wouldn't have left you. Why do you care anyway?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of taking her for a spin one last time before I shoot you both in the head." He smirked. "But first, let me tell you both all about how I set her up to take the fall for Phi's death."

John walked into the interrogation room and saw Randy just sitting there. He sighed and sat down across from him. He put the file on the table. "I guess you know why I'm here."

"I'm not saying anything until I know how Allie is."

"You want to know how she is? Well thanks you and your little friend Drew, she's dead."

Randy looked like all the breath had been punched out of him. "What?"

"She's dead. They couldn't stop the bleeding. Seems like your little plan didn't work and you're looking at murder, assault of a police officer, kidnapping and I bet if we tested you, possession of illegal substances. I might be able to help if you talk." Randy couldn't believe that Allie was dead. He blamed Drew for it. "Well, are you going talk or do I charge you with murder, assault, kidnapping and possession."

Randy sighed. "It was all Drew's plan. He wanted Finn and he wanted Ellie to pay."

"Where is Drew and Finn?"

"Drew's associates found Ellie in Canada. We were going there for Drew to get revenge on Ellie. He planned to kill her and then take Finn and leave. I was going to take Allie and leave."

"Who killed Phil?"

"My agent. He did it to protect me because Drew had pictures of me buying steroids and cocaine. He threatened to turn me in if we didn't help." Randy looked at John. "I never meant for Allie to die. I did everything to try and stop that from happening. I didn't know Drew would shoot her. He told me he wouldn't hurt her."

"Well, he lied." John said as he made some notes. "Where in Canada?"

"The Yukon Territory." John picked up his phone and dialed Stephen's number.

"Canada, the Yukon Territory. Get someone out there now."

Drew pushed Ellie down on the floor in front of him. "Ever since the day you left, I've been trying to figure out a way to get back at you and get what you took from me. My son. And then you met that trash. That tattooed son of a bitch who made you believe you were beautiful and gave you the strength to fight me for custody. And you would have won. I couldn't let that happen. It took me months to figure out how to do it and how to make sure it wasn't traced back to me. But then Saint Randy fucked up and I got the goods on him. Once I showed those pictures to his agent, he was willing to do whatever I wanted him to. And he convinced Randy to help. When you and Randy met with Allie that day for lunch, he spiked your drink. Just enough to make you feel sick. You went home, you went to bed. Phil came home from work to check on you. Randy rang the doorbell, Phil knew him and trusted him. He let him in. Once Randy was inside, Steven followed. Phil tired to fight back. He begged Randy for help. But Randy just looked at him. He watched the life drain out of his eyes. Then they went upstairs and picked you up, carried you down and made sure you were covered in Phil's blood and the murder weapon was in your hand. An open and shut case. No one would bother looking for anyone else. But your sister had to go and stick her bloody nose in where it didn't belong. She convinced that fucking detective to look into the case. Of course once she got into bed with him, he would do whatever she wanted. So I made Randy a deal. If he helped me finish the job, he could have her and the pictures. But she just wouldn't give me my son."

He looked from Mike to Ellie. "I wanted Finn and I made sure I took him. And I left Randy to take the fall." He leaned down to Ellie. "You should have seen your sister's face when I pulled the trigger. She didn't know what hit her literally. She was always too pushy and into our business. She got what she deserved and you will too."

Ellie lunged at him and he hit her across the face allowing Mike to tackle him and try to wrestle the gun away. Ellie watched as they both tried to get the gun. She halted when she heard the gun go off. She started to panic and looked up in horror when Cesaro came into the room. He looked at the two men laying in the floor and then at Ellie who was backing away from him. He smiled sinisterly at her and kept advancing toward her. She heard a loud bang and the expression on his face changed and he fell to the floor at her feet. She looked to see Mike standing and Drew and Cesaro on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked rushing over to her.

"I'm okay. I want my son." She said to him.

"They should be back soon. I'm sure they will think everything is going like Drew wants." He looked at her. "I promise you. I will get Finn." He said as he heard a car drive up. "That must be them. Be quiet and when they walked I will kill the one who doesn't have Finn first."

One of the guards walked into the room and Mike shot him in the chest as he came through the door. The other one followed with Finn in his arms.

"Hand the baby over to his mother or will I will shoot you too." Mike said walking closer with Ellie behind him. He pointed his gun at him. "I said hand the baby over to his mother now!"

Heath walked slowly and handed Finn to her. Ellie held him close and walked away. Mike pointed his gun at Heath. "Thank you." He said before shooting him in the chest too. He looked around and saw that all of Drew's men were dead and he was too.

He turned to look at Finn and Ellie. "You guys okay?" Ellie nodded with tears in her eyes. Mike's phone rang and they could hear sirens in the distance. He picked it up when he saw it was John. "We're okay. We've got Finn. Drew's dead."

"Good. We have Randy and William Regal in custody. Tell Ellie Allie's okay. She's alive and stable. I called the police. We'll be see you soon."

Mike turned to Ellie once John had hung up. "That was Detective Cena. They have Randy and William Regal in custody."

"Good. I hope they pay. Randy is the cause of my sister dying."

"About that. Allie isn't dead. She's alive and in stable condition."

Ellie sobbed as she held Finn close. "It's okay mommy." The little boy said as he wiped her tears. Mike smiled.

"Hey buddy. I'm Mike."

"Are you a friend of mommy's?"

"I am." he smiled.

"Are we going home?" He asked.

"We're working on it baby." Ellie said holding him close as the door opened and the police came in.

"Mr. Mizanin?" One said.

"Yes." Mike replied. "You talked to my brother?"

The policeman nodded. "Here's a tape of Drew confessing to everything." The policeman nodded again.

"Are you all okay?" Mike looked over at Ellie who was still holding Finn and nodded.

"We're fine."

"For the time being, we have to take Ms Jackson into custody."

"That won't be necessary." Someone said from the door. Mike turned to look at the door and saw John standing there. "I have a court order here releasing Ellie and dropping all charges against her. She's free to go."

"How?"

"Based on Randy's statement."

"Thank God." She said as she hugged her son. "I want to go home and see my sister." She looked at John. "She's really okay?"

"She's critical but stable." John turned to the Canadian police. "The order says I bring Ms. Jackson back to the United States."

"You can leave immediately."

"Thank you." John said turning to Ellie and Mike. "Let's go home."

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Ellie held onto Finn as they slept in the back of the car on the way back to the US. Mike looked back at them and covered them with a blanket before he turned around in the seat and looked out the window. John looked over at him and smiled. He knew his little brother was in love with Ellie.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" John asked as they drove.

"Yes. I don't know how it happened but yes I do." Mike replied.

"Do you think she feels the same?"

"I don't know for sure but maybe. I mean we did sleep together."

"Talk to her about it." John said. "They come from a nice family. They're good girls." Mike looked at John.

"You're in love with her sister."

John looked at him. "And how would you know that?"

"The same way you know I love Ellie. So, does Allie feel the same about you?"

"I'm pretty sure. We slept together also and I know she has feelings for me." John sighed. "Now I just have to make sure I don't lose her."

Mike looked at him. "I thought you said Allie was okay."

"She was stable when I left but still critical. It could change in a minute. The doctors don't know how she will do yet. It's still very critical."

Finn whined in the backseat and Mike turned to see the little boy awake. "Hey buddy. Did you have a nice nap?" Finn nodded.

"Mommy's sleeping?" Mike smiled.

"Yeah. Mommy's sleeping. Are you hungry?" Finn nodded. "Alright. We'll stop at the next exit and get something to eat and we'll let mommy sleep okay?" Finn nodded. Mike pulled him up into the front seat and the child instantly settled against his chest and sucked his thumb. Mike held him close and rubbed his back and Finn was soon asleep again. John looked over at the sight and smiled. Mike looked good with a kid. His cell phone ringing caught his attention. He picked it up when he saw it was Stephen.

"Hey."

"Just wanted to give you an update on Allie. She's awake and she's asking for you."

"We're on our way home. Will you tell her we're coming?"

"Of course. See you soon." He hung up.

"Everything okay?" Mike asked as they pulled into the drive-thru of a McDonald's.

"Allie is awake and asking for me. So we have to get home."

Mike nodded. An hour later, they pulled up in front of the hospital. John looked over at Mike. "Go inside. We'll be in in a few minutes."

John nodded and headed in the hospital. He saw Stephen waiting outside the ICU. "How is she?"

"She's awake. The doctors said she's still critical but they feel she will be okay. They repaired the damaged and gave her blood."

"I'm going to see her." He said walking in the room.

Mike gently shook Ellie's shoulder and she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hey, did you sleep well?" She nodded.

"Yeah I did. Where are we?"

"At the hospital. Allie's awake." Ellie smiled.

"Is she okay?"

"After you eat, we can go in and find out." He said as he shifted with Finn in his arms.

"I can take him if you want." Ellie said. Mike smiled and shook his head.

"He's fine. I swear I would never do anything to hurt either one of you."

"I believe you." She smiled.

John walked in the room and saw Allie in the bed. He walked closer and saw that she had fallen back asleep. He laughed a little and kissed her gently on the forehead causing her to wake up. "Hey, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was waiting you." She said softly. "Did you find them?"

"Yes. They are both okay." Allie smiled. "We also proved that she didn't do it. We have Randy's statement and a recording of Drew confessing to how he set the whole thing up."

"Are they behind bars? Is she free? And who is we?"

"Randy is in jail. Drew is dead. And yes she is free. And the we is me and my brother who is a bounty hunter. He has been helping Ellie."

"Where is she? And Finn?"

"They are out in the car and I'm sure on their way." He smiled. "Allie, Randy helped kill Phil. He admitted it. His agent actually did the killing but Randy was there. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You gave my sister back to me. You cleared her name."

"I'm just sorry. I know you loved Randy."

She took his hand in hers. "At one time. I did. And I thought we would be together forever. But it wasn't meant to be. He and I want different. And now he can move on. I'm moving on and have been for awhile." She smiled. "And if you want, I would like you to be apart of that."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. "I'd love that".

"You know if you don't stop that, you will end up with one of these." They heard from the door. They turned to see Ellie, Mike and Finn standing there. Ellie rushed in and hugged her sister. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay." Allie replied. She then looked at Finn. "Both of you."

"Aunt Allie got an owie?" Finn asked.

"Yes baby. Aunt Allie has an owie. But I'll be all better soon."

"I wuv you Aunt Allie." Allie smiled.

"I love you too." She looked at Mike. "You must be Mike."

"He's mommy's friend." Allie smiled.

"Glad you're okay." Mike said.

"Thank you. For everything." Mike looked at Allie.

"No problem."

"Why don't you and Ellie take Finn back to my house and crash for the night? You both look pretty tired."

"Are you sure? I mean we just got here." Ellie asked.

"Go. You can come see me tomorrow."

Ellie nodded and hugged her. "I love you Allie."

"I love you too. Now take Finn and Mike and go rest." She nodded again and walked out with Mike and Finn. Allie turned to John. "Are you staying here?"

"Yes." He smiled and kissed her. "There is no where else I would rather be."

"Good."

Ellie and Mike walked out to the car and got in. "So...we're going back to Allie's?" Ellie nodded.

"All Finn's stuff is there. You can go home after you drop us off, if you want." He shook his head.

"I'd like to stick around. Maybe we could talk. Watch a movie or something." She nodded. "Maybe I can teach you the hot chocolate recipe." She looked at him.

"I thought that was a family recipe?" He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"We can talk about that too."

She smiled as they drove toward Allie's. They pulled up to the house and headed in. "Your sister has a nice place."

"Well she should. She is a lawyer plus she got a nice settlement when she and Randy divorced. I still can't believe he helped Drew. It's just all crazy."

"I know. But it's over now. And you're free." She nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad I'm free. Now I can get on with my life. And begin to rebuild it. It seems like such a long time since anything good happened to me."

"Well good things are going to continue." he smiled.

"Just so you know...I don't just randomly sleep with people. And I am over Phil." He leaned in and kissed her.

"I never thought for a second that you would. I wanna be a part of the rebuilding process, if you'll let me."

"I would like that." She smiled and then looked at Finn. "What about you little man? Do you want Mike to be apart of our lives?"

"Yes." Finn replied.

She smiled and then turned to Mike. "I guess it's unanimous."

He smiled and kissed her again. He couldn't wait for them to figure things out and move on with their lives.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

A week later, Allie got to come home. John had insisted that she stay with him but she told him she wanted to stay in her place with Ellie and Finn. They pulled up to the apartment building and headed in.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me? I mean, Mike and Ellie can stay at your place with Finn and you can stay with me." He said as he helped her out of the car.

"Or you could stay here with me." Allie said wincing a little as she walked up the steps.

"There's an idea but it would be a little crowded wouldn't it?"

"Well, I guess it might be." She replied. "I guess we could talk to Mike and Ellie and we could all come up with an idea."

Mike pulled up to the house just a few miles outside of town and looked over at Ellie.

"This is your place?"

"Yep. So do you want to come in and see it? It's pretty nice."

She nodded and they got out of the car. She got Finn from the backseat and they headed into the house.

"Wow, this is beautiful." She said when they walked in.

"Thanks. I had it decorated because I'm no good at decorating." He laughed. "So, I guess you're wondering why I wanted you to see the house."

"I was a little bit."

"Well, I want you and Finn to move in with me."

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that. I want to but Allie is going to need me. She just got out of the hospital after getting shot. She needs me to take care of her."

Mike smiled. "I think my brother has that covered." He said. "We can put a swing in the back for Finn and maybe one of these days a nursery. We could turn the garage into the office of your catering business. And you'd share a room with me if you wanted."

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I will move in with you."

"Great. Then we will talk to Allie and John and tell them what we have decided." He smiled.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Ellie nodded.

"Yeah. We're okay with this."

"Good. Now all we have to do is tell John and Allie." Mike smiled. "And I think John wants Allie to live with him. He has really fallen for her."

"Good. She needs a good guy in her life." Mike turned to her.

"You deserve that too."

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "I have found one. You."

He smiled. "I'm going to make you happy. I promise." He took Finn from her. "And I am going to spoil you rotten."

She smiled as she watched him with Finn. It had been a long time since someone wanted to take care of her. Not since Phil. She sighed at the thought. He was gone and now she was making a new life with Mike and Finn. Drew was out of her life permanently. And she could focus on Mike and Finn. She hoped Allie found the same thing.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at my house?" John asked as he helped Allie lay down.

"You stay here with me." She smiled. "I'm not sure where Ellie and Finn are."

John smiled a little. "Oh, Mike took them to see his house."

"Really?" Allie smiled.

"Yep. I think he wants her and Finn to live with him. So, you can move in with me. I have plenty of room."

"Are you asking me?"

He looked at her and leaned down and kissed her. "Yes, I'm asking you to move in with me. So, will you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I will move in with you."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "I'm going to order is some lunch? You want anything?"

"Yes. I want some Sesame chicken, crab Rangoon, and an egg roll with duck sauce and a piece of chocolate cheesecake."

"Is my baby hungry?" John asked.

"I'm starving."

"Alright. I will go get the food." He said standing up.

"Oh can you get me some nachos? I'm so craving them."

"Do you want nachos or sesame chicken?"

"I want them both plus the other things I named. I'm starving."

"Alright. I'm off." He kissed her and headed out to get the food. He walked outside at the same time that Mike, Ellie and Finn pulled up. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, where you headed?" Mike asked him.

"Allie wants Sesame Chicken, Crab Rangoon, egg roll, nachos and chocolate cheesecake." John laughed. "So I'm off to get it."

"I'll come with you and let the girls catch up." Mike said to him. John nodded and he and Mike got into John's car and headed out.

Ellie smiled as she and Finn rode the elevator to Allie's floor. She couldn't wait to tell Allie everything. She let herself in and walked to Allie's bedroom with Finn in her arms. She smiled at her sister and put Finn down on the floor. "You doing okay?"

"I'm still in pain but I'm doing alright. John has been watching me like a hawk." Allie said. "What's got you smiling?"

"Mike ask me and Finn to move in with him. He wants us to build a life together."

"That's wonderful. Is that what you want?" Allie asked.

"I do. I really like him and I haven't felt like this about someone since Phil."

"That's great. I'm happy for you. You deserve some happiness after everything."

"So do you."

Allie smiled. "I think we have that." She smiled at Finn. "God, where is my food? I'm starving here."

"John and Mike went to it." She laughed. "You have to have patience. You did want Chinese and Mexican and cheesecake." Ellie looked at her sister. "Why do you want so much?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"I think it's the steroids to help the medicine work faster."

"Are you sure? I mean that's a lot of food. Last time I wanted that much, I was pregnant with Finn."

"I'm not pregnant. I would know and the doctors would know since they did all those tests."

"I have a feeling it won't be long." Ellie smiled. "I need you to do me a favor. Not as my sister. As my lawyer. I need you to draw up adoption papers for Finn."

"Adoption papers?" Allie asked.

"Yes. I want Mike to adopt Finn."

"That's a little soon isn't?" Allie asked. "I mean I'm not saying you shouldn't do it. I just really want you to think about it. Because once Mike is Finn's legal father, he will forever be in your life. Drew is dead so no one can contest the adoption." Allie looked at her sister. "If you're one hundred percent sure that this is what you want and you have thought about everything, then I will draw up the adoption papers. Today in fact. I have the forms on my laptop. So, do you want me to draw them up?"

"Yeah I do. I can't explain it Al, but I love him. And I know he will never hurt me or Finn. You should see them together. He already treats Finn like his son. He talked about a nursery one day. I know I haven't known him that long. But I honestly believe he loves us Allie. Even though he hasn't said it outright yet."

"Alright. Can you get me my laptop?" Ellie nodded and went to get it. She brought it back and watched as Allie did the papers on the computer and then printed them out. "Okay, you have to sign them and Mike to. Then I will file them with the court and a hearing will set." Ellie nodded.

John looked over at Mike as they sat in the car. He smiled at the way his little brother was smiling. "Something on your mind?" John asked. Mike looked over at him.

"They've agreed to move in with me." Mike said. "I love her. I know it's fast and she's got Finn but...I see a future with her. And I love that little boy."

"You going to ask her to marry you?"

"I'm thinking about it. I feel this is right with her. I want to have a life with her and Finn. It's what I want."

"Then I'm happy for you. Now let's get this food upstairs." John smiled and they headed up. John was happy that his brother had found someone he wanted to make a life with.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

A little while later, Ellie and Mike pulled up at his place. He smiled at her as he handed her the keys and got Finn out of the car. The little boy who had been sleeping rested his head on Mike's shoulder and he carried him in the house and put him down in the pack n play. The little boy opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"Go back to sleep little man. I love you."

"Love you too." Finn said as she snuggled up to his stuffed dinosaur and closed his eyes again. Mike smiled and headed into the kitchen where Ellie was putting their leftovers in the fridge. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Finn go down okay?" Mike nodded. "Great." She smiled. "Mike, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright." He said sitting down on a stool at the bar.

"I had Allie draw up some papers and I hope you will agree to them."

"What kind of papers?"

"Adoption papers. I want you to be Finn's legal father."

"You want me to adopt Finn?" Ellie nodded. "On one condition." She looked at him. "He's not the only one that becomes mine. Marry me." She looked at him. "I know we haven't known each other all that long but I do know that I love you and I would never do anything to hurt either one of you. And if we're going to do this, we need to do it right. Be a family. Completely. So will you?" She smiled and nodded and he signed the papers before he leaned in and kissed her. "So, I guess this is yours now." He said taking out the 2 carat square cut diamond ring on a diamond encrusted band.

"It's beautiful." She smiled as he slid it on her finger.

He leaned in and kissed her again, pulling her to him. "I'm going to make you happy Ellie and I promise to always protect and take care of you and Finn. And give him a brother or sister to play with."

"You planning our next kid already huh?" She smiled.

"I am. Finn can't be the only one." He smiled. "Now, when is the adoption final?"

"Once Allie files the papers, she said six months."

"Lets get married the day it's final. That way I know you'll both be with me forever and we can celebrate that day as the day we became a family." She smiled and kissed him. She couldn't wait for their life together.

John looked at Allie as she laid in bed doing some work on the computer. "So, it seems like we will be related soon."

"Yes, it does." She smiled. "Mike and Ellie will be married and Mike is adopting Finn. I'm happy that they have each other and are making a family together."

"You know, I was thinking about us making some changes too." He said looking at her.

"Like what?"

"I want us to move in together and start to build a life together. I want to marry you and have a family with you."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Yes. My answer is yes to everything."

"Good." He smiled. "So, once you're healed we can plan the wedding and we will be married."

"And we can have a family. I was thinking 3 kids."

Allie smiled. "Three kids huh? I hope you don't expect them all at the same time."

He laughed. "No. I was hoping one or two at a time at most."

"We can work on that when I get to feeling a little better."

He smiled and kissed her. "Alright."

"Now, I just want to rest so get in the bed with me and lay down by me." He nodded and took her laptop from her and placed on the dresser. He laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms and they were soon both asleep.

Mike looked over at Ellie that night as she slept both nervous and excited about the start of their new lives together. He hadn't expected her to ask him to adopt Finn but he wanted them to be a real family.

She turned and opened her eyes as looked at him. "How long you been watching me sleep?"

"Not long." He said smiling and running a finger down her face. "I used to do this in the cabin. Sit and watch you sleep sometimes."

"I'm sure it's boring." She said looking at him.

"Nope. It's not. I love to watch you sleep." He smiled. "You look so peaceful."

"I am peaceful. And happy. For the first time in a long time."

"Good. So, we have wedding plans to make."

"Well, Allie will file the adoption papers in the next few days and then we will see what date it will be final."

"You know, John is planning to ask Allie to marry him."

"And she'll say yes. She loves him." He nodded. "And we will be one happy family."

"Yes, we will." He smiled.

Stephen sighed as he stood on Allie's doorstep. He hated to be the one who had to tell them that Randy knew Allie was alive and he wanted to see her.

"Hey man what's up?" John said as he opened the door.

"I have something to tell you." He said walking in.

"What?" John asked.

"Randy knows Allie is alive and he wants to talk to her."

"No fucking way."

"Shouldn't you ask Allie that?"

"I don't want her near him. He caused her to be shot."

"John, you should ask her and let her decide." He said before walking out.

John sighed and headed back upstairs. "Who was at the door?" Allie asked when he did.

"It was Stephen."

"What did he want?"

John sighed and hesitated for a minute. "Randy knows you're alive and wants to see you."

"Why would he need to see me?"

"I don't know. You don't have to see him." He said looking at her. "I would prefer if you didn't see him but it's up to you."

She sighed. She and Randy had many years together but that didn't change what he did. But she needed closure with him. "I need to see him to say goodbye and close this chapter permanently. Then it will be done."

"Allie..."

"I won't agree to it until I'm well and you can come with me." She looked at him. "I promise. This has to happen."

He sighed. "Alright. But not until you're well and I'm going with you. I will not give him a chance to hurt you again." She nodded and kissed him. Once this was over with, she could truly move on with John and put all of this nightmare behind her. "I love you Allie."

"I love you too. Oh and I'm just curious...why do you and Mike have different last names?"

"Because our father was a manwhore. We have different moms. They're actually really good friends."

"Oh." She replied. "Alright."

"It was back in the seventies. Our parents were part of a swingers club. And things happened. So Mike and I have different moms."

"Alright."

"So, any more questions?"

"Nope. Let's just rest. I have a feeling we will be busy the next few months." She smiled. He kissed her and they laid down and she was soon asleep. John laid there thinking about her seeing Randy. He wanted it to be behind them.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Ellie, Mike and Finn stopped by Allie's the next day. Ellie wanted to tell Allie everything and give her the adoption papers that Mike had signed. They knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey, guys." John said when he answered.

"Hey. Where's Allie?" Ellie asked.

"In the bedroom." Ellie nodded and headed that way with Finn. She walked in the room and saw Allie sitting up in bed. "Hey, slacker."

"Hey." Allie laughed. "Did you get the papers signed?"

"Yep." She smiled and got them out. "Signed and delivered."

Allie smiled. "That's a pretty ring. So is it official? You guys are getting married?" Ellie nodded. "That's great. Because John and I are too. When I'm all healed."

Ellie smiled and hugged her. "That's great. We're both getting our happy ending."

"Yes." Allie laughed before sighing.

"What?" Ellie asked. "I know you Allie, so don't say nothing."

"Randy told the cops he wants to see me. And I told John I needed to see him to get closure. I have to Ellie."

"I understand that. I can't believe he worked with Drew and that he was there when Phil died."

"I know I'm shocked too." Allie replied. "This was someone I thought I knew and he helped kill someone and then helped kidnapped me and Finn and almost got me killed. I have to talk to him and get closure. I want to be able to move on with John without the baggage."

"I can understand that. I wanted to ask you about something. When would the adoption be final?"

"I sent it to Chris on my laptop and he can have the paperwork filed by lunch so six months from today. Why?"

"Then six months from today is when we're getting married. It was actually Mike's idea. He said we could celebrate that day as the day we became a family."

Allie smiled. "I think that's a great idea. It's the perfect way to celebrate."

"I thought so too." She smiled. "I really have fallen for him, Allie. I never thought I would have the chance again after Phil. But I have it now. I'm free and I can have the life Phil and I dreamed of. But with Mike. I'm not trying to replace Phil, you know. I love Mike and I want him."

"I know that." Allie smiled. "I'm so happy for you. You and Mike are perfect together."

"He's an amazing man. I really do love him."

"That's great. I'm so happy you finally get what you deserve."

"And so do you." Ellie smiled and hugged her. "I know John will give you the family you want."

"I hope so too." Allie smiled.

"So, Ellie wants you to adopt Finn." John said as he and Mike sat in the living room.

Mike nodded. "In six months he'll be my son. And she'll be my wife." He said smiling

"That's great." John smiled.

"So, what about you and Allie?"

"I asked her to marry me and she said yes. So now we just have to decide on the date." He smiled.

"But?"

He sighed. "Randy wants to see Allie and talk to her. And she is going to go see him."

"Closure. That's what this is. She needs to see him and to know why he did what he did. You shouldn't worry. She loves you. And you're going to have an amazing life together."

"I hope so."

"You will. John, Allie and Randy were married at one time. He helped Drew. She needs to know why and how he could do that. I can see how she looks at you. She loves you."

John nodded. "I know she does. I guess I'm a little insecure."

"Why? You're freaking hot!" They hears from the steps. They turned to see Ellie standing there.

"Just what I wanted to hear my fiancé say. That my brother is hot." Mike said smiling. Ellie rolled her eyes and walked over to him kissing him.

"You're sex on legs. You have no need to worry."

"And after I just threw up in my mouth, I was about to go get dinner. Anything you guys want?"

"You know if you have the ingredients, I can fry some chicken."

"I think Allie has everything." He said walking into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and cabinet. "Yeah she has everything."

"Good. Then why don't you go spend time with her and I will cook. And Mike can help me." She smiled at him.

"Having a chef in the family is going to make us all fat."

"Probably." She laughed as he headed to the bedroom where Allie was.

Mike turned to Ellie. "So, you and Allie talk?"

"Yep. She send the papers to her law partner who will file them and we can plan our wedding for six months from today."

Mike smiled. "Good." He said before kissing her.

John walked in the bedroom and saw Allie on the laptop. "Looking at something good?"

"I am." She smiled. "I'm shopping engagement rings and wedding rings."

"You want some help?"

"Sure." She smiled as he walked in and sat down by her.

"What type of ring did you want?"

"I want something simple not overdone. But beautiful. I like princess cut or cushion cut." She said as they looked through rings. "What about you?"

"I have no idea about different cuts of rings. As long as you're happy with the one you choose, I'm happy too." She smiled. "I love you and I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy as long as I have you." She said before kissing him. "And I found the perfect ring." She pulled away and turned the laptop to face him. "This is perfect. It's one point five carats in a princess cut on a white gold band. It's part of a matching set."

"Well if it's the one you like, then it's yours."

She smiled. "So, we have wedding plans to make."

"Well we know Ellie and Mike are getting married six months from now."

"So, we should get married before them. I don't really want a big wedding since Ellie and I don't really have any family other than each other. So how about we just do a simple ceremony at city hall?" She looked at him. "Unless you want a big wedding. John, I want you to have the wedding you want. I already had the big wedding. And this is our wedding. And I want you to have a say in what you want."

"I want a life with you as my wife and a couple of babies that look just like you. I don't care how big the party is to get to that point."

She smiled and kissed him. "So, small civil ceremony?"

"Yes. And let's do it soon. Say in the next few days? We can go apply for the license and then get married right then. There is no waiting period. So, set the date."

"One week. Let's get married one week from today."

"Alright. One week from today." She smiled and kissed him. She couldn't' wait for them to be married. And a small, civil ceremony was exactly what she wanted. She just wanted to be married to John And she didn't' want to waste anymore time.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

A few days later, Allie and John were sitting in the visitors chairs waiting for Randy. "Are you ready for this?"

"Not really but I have to do this." She said as the door opened and Randy was shown in. "Randy." She said when he sat down.

"Allie." He replied. "You look good for someone everyone said was dead."

"Yeah." She said. "You wanted to see me. What did you want?"

"Can we talk alone please?" He said looking at John.

"I'm not leaving her alone with you."

"Are you scared she'll leave you Detective?" Allie looked at him before she slammed her hands against the table and it was then that Randy noticed her engagement ring on her hand. "You've got good taste."

"Yes, he does and we are getting married." She said to him. "You asked to see me. So, what do you want?"

"I would prefer to do this alone."

"John can hear whatever you have to say. I don't have secrets from him."

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"For which part? Lying to me? Getting me shot? Helping to kill Phil?"

He sighed. "All of it. I'm sorry I divorced you. I'm sorry I helped with Phil. I'm sorry I came back into your life and lied to you. I'm sorry about helping Drew take you and Finn. I'm so sorry I let him shoot you. I'm just sorry about it all. And I really hope you can forgive me."

"I don't know if I can. You almost got us all killed. How do I forgive that?"

"Because you're a forgiving person." He said to her. "Allie, I'm so sorry for everything. I just didn't think about anything. Drew and his buddies found out about my use of illegal things. And I just let him blackmail me. But that's not an excuse. I'm just so sorry. Please forgive me. I know if you forgive me, I can forgive myself and move on from this."

"Fine. You're forgiven."

"Am I really or are you just saying that?"

She sighed. "I really forgive you. I want to put this behind me too and move on. I'm doing that with John. Now you can too." She said standing up. "It's over Randy. I'm done with you." She didn't say anything else as she walked out.

John looked at Randy. "You have your closure now. Move on and leave Allie alone." He walked out before more was said. He walked up to Allie in the hallway. "Let's go, baby." She nodded and they headed out.

Ellie sat on the porch of the house and watched as Finn played outside with Mike. She smiled to herself. Both looked so happy. She couldn't wait until they were family.

"Mama, watch." Finn said to her. "I throw the ball."

"I'm watching baby." She smiled. She saw him throw the ball back to Mike and laugh. She loved to see her son so happy. Mike looked over and saw her watching them.

"I'll be back little man. I'm going to talk to mom."

"Okay."

Mike walked over to where she was. "Do you want to play ball with us? You're watching us pretty hard."

"Just trying to make sure this isn't just a dream."

He kissed her. "It's not."

She smiled. "And I can't wait until we are legally a family."

"I know. And we will be before long." He smiled as they heard a car. They both looked to see John and Allie driving up. "John's got a ring on his finger so I'm guessing they ran off and got married. Let them tell us about it first though okay? And once that's all settled, we can find out what the hell Randy wanted." Mike said. She nodded. "Hey guys." he said as they got out of the car.

"Hey." Allie smiled. "So, I see Finn is teaching Mike to play ball."

"Yeah because he's better than I am." Mike smiled. "So, how are you guys?"

John smiled. "Fantastic."

"Well that's great." Mike replied. "Did everything go okay with Randy?"

"Yes. I got closure and that's what I needed. Now I can start anew" She smiled. "And speaking of starting anew. John and I have some news."

"Alright, what is it?"

"We got married today."

"Well congratulations." Mike said hugging them both. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." John said.

"Ellie, are you okay with this? I know we always said we would be there for each other's wedding day. But John and I just wanted to be married and we were at the court house and thought why not go ahead and do it."

"I was there for your first one. Maybe this one will bring you better luck."

"I think it will." Allie smiled. "So, Chris said the paperwork has been filed and it just has to go through the system."

"That's fantastic." Ellie said smiling.

"And that means I'm one step closer to making you guys mine." Mike said as he kissed her.

"We are yours." She smiled. "The paperwork just makes it legal."

"Why don't John and I take Finn for a little while and give you guys some time alone?"

"Absolutely not. You are not spending your wedding night watching our son." Mike said. "You guys go and have a nice time. We will see you tomorrow."

"Are you guys sure?" Allie asked.

"Yes." Ellie replied. "So, go enjoy your wedding night and we will see you tomorrow."

Allie nodded and she and John headed out. She couldn't wait to celebrate their marriage. Mike hugged Ellie as they watched them drive away. "I'm glad they're happy."

"I am too." She smiled and kissed him. "And I'm glad we are happy too."

"We are aren't we?" He smiled. "And in a few months, we will be married and Finn will legally be mine."

"I've got so much to plan."

He looked at her. "Plan? How big of wedding do you want?"

"Not a really big one. Something simple here in the backyard. We can have a barbecue afterwards."

He smiled. "I like that idea. I always wanted something simple."

"Me too." She smiled. "After Allie's first wedding, I knew I wanted something simple. Randy's parents wanted this big wedding fitting a baseball star and it was huge and so overdone. And I swore I would never get married like that."

"How about we put Finn down for a nap before lunch and have some quality time of our own?"

"I love that idea." She smiled. She got up and walked over to Finn and they headed inside the house. Mike smiled as he watched her put Finn down for his nap. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with them. To be the family he never saw himself having with anyone. But for the first time in his life, he wanted that and it was all because of Ellie. She was the one who changed it all.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Six months later:

Mike looked at Ellie and kissed her on the cheek as she slept and left the letter he'd written her on the pillow. They were getting married the next day and he wanted to follow tradition and not see her the day of the wedding. Allie had assured them that the adoption would be final the next day. He walked out to his truck and drove off toward John's.

Ellie heard the truck leaving and woke up. She looked over at Mike's side of the bed and saw the letter. She smiled as she got up and opened it.

Ellie,

I can't really put into words how much you and Finn mean to me. Just know that I love you both and I will always do my best to make you both feel loved and safe. Today marks the beginning of the rest of our lives together. I love you now, forever and always. I'll see you tomorrow. Mike.

She smiled and folded it back up. She loved that he thought enough to write her one. She knew once he got to John's. He would find her letter that she had given to Allie. She heard Finn and headed to get him up for breakfast. Allie would be coming over soon.

"Hey baby. You ready for breakfast?"

"Uh huh. Where Mike mommy?"

"Well he's with Uncle John getting ready for the wedding tomorrow. You remember we talked about how we would all be a family."

"I go with him."

She smiled. "You will. After we have breakfast, Aunt Allie will be coming over. And then we will take you to him and Uncle John."

"I wuv Mike Mommy and I wuv Uncie John too." She smiled.

"And they love you baby. As much as mommy does."

"Good morning." They heard from the door and saw Allie there.

"Morning." Ellie smiled. "I was just telling Finn here that we would be taking him to John and Mike."

"We will. And they are all ready for some boy time." Allie smiled. "I talked to Chris and everything's a go. The final decree will be issued tomorrow and everything's a go for the wedding."

"You getting nervous yet?"

"A little bit."

"It will be fine. You and Mike are perfect together and you will have a great life. And I expected more nieces and nephews to spoil."

Ellie laughed. "Deal but I expect a couple of my own."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. You will get a couple." Allie replied. "Now, we have lots to do and we have to get Mr. Finn here to John and Mike."

"I go wif Mike and Uncie John. C'mon mommy we get weady to go." Ellie laughed.

"Alright. But Aunt Allie has to make sure that Mike doesn't see Mommy."

"That's not hard." Allie replied. "Now, let's head out and get him to Mike and John."

Ellie smiled and got Finn's stuff together. Once she had, they headed over to John and Allie's. She had sold her condo and moved into John's house.

"Alright. Ellie, you stay put in the car and I will take Finn in."

Ellie kissed him. "I love you."

"Wuv you too mommy." He said as he hurried out of the car and took Allie's hand.

Allie walked into the house and saw John and Mike sitting in the living room. "You boys have a visitor." She said walking in.

"Hey, little man." Mike said when Finn ran to him. "Where's mommy?"

"In the car." Allie replied. "You can't see her and she can't see you."

"Alright.' He laughed and took Finn to the kitchen.

John walked over to Allie. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"Did you tell her yet?"

"No. I was waiting for the right time." She smiled. "And I better go before she comes in." She kissed him. "I will see you later. Finn, I will see you later."

"Bye Aunt Allie." She smiled and walked out to the car.

"You ready to go?" Allie nodded. "Do you have any gum?"

"Look in my purse." Allie said. Ellie opened her purse and pulled out the bottle of prenatal vitamins.

"Prenatal vitamins?" Ellie said looking at her sister. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes. I was waiting for the right time to tell you." She smiled. "You are going to have a niece or nephew in six months."

"That's amazing news! I can't believe you didn't tell me before!"

"We wanted to wait until I was out of the first trimester before we told anyone. And then I was waiting for the right time. So, I guess this is it."

"John must be excited."

"Are you kidding? He already has the names picked out and the nursery theme picked out. He has been making sure I eat right and don't over do it. He's so excited."

"I'm happy for you Allie. You're finally getting everything you've ever wanted. Everything you deserve." Allie smiled.

"And tomorrow, so will you."

"I can't wait."

"I know. It's going to be great." She smiled. "So, what do we do today?"

"Well, we have some errands to do and then we can go back to your place and enjoy your last night of being single."

"Facials and chick flicks?"

"Sounds good to me." Allie smiled as they drove toward the shopping mall. Once they got what they needed too, they headed back to Ellie and Mike's.

Mike came out of the room after putting Finn down for a nap. He smiled. "He's down for his nap.'

"Good. You have really taken to being a dad." John said as Mike sat down.

"I love being a dad. I can't wait for Ellie and I to have more." Mike smiled and turned to John. "So what about you and Allie. When are you guys going to have a baby? You're been married for six months now right?"

"Funny you should mention that...she's pregnant."

"What? Really?" Mike asked. John nodded. "How far along?"

"Three months almost four. We wanted to wait until everything was fine before we told anyone."

Mike smiled. "Congratulations! I know this is something you've always wanted."

"It is. I'm so excited about being a father." John smiled. "And I'm starting my family with the most beautiful woman. She will make an excellent mom. I realized that when she had Finn. That whole time made me fall more in love with her. And now we're starting our family. And you're starting yours. Things are good."

"Things are better than good. Things are perfect."

"Yes, they are." He smiled.

John knew Mike was right. Everything was perfect for them. They were both starting families with two great girls. And it was shocking to think it all started when a murder case and trial. But they had put that behind them and had everything they could want.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

This is the last chapter in this story. We would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited it. You guys are awesome. Make sure to check RatedrKjErIcHo's one shot sequel to this on her profile.

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Allie woke up and smiled over at her sister. "Are you ready to get married?"

"I'm ready. Is everything set for court?" Ellie said as she sat up.

"Yep. You and Mike have to go and the judge will finalize the adoption. And Mike will legally be Finn's dad."

"I'm nervous."

"That's natural." Allie replied. "But you love Mike and once you're standing up with him and you realize you're pledging your life and heart to him. The nervousness will go away."

"What if I'm a horrible wife?"

"Oh, you could never be a horrible wife." Allie smiled. "If I can be a good wife, you can to. And that is coming from someone in her second marriage. You and Mike are going to have a wonderful life with Finn and many more nieces and nephews for me."

"Not too many more."

Allie laughed. "You have to at least have a girl."

"We'll see." She smiled. "Now, let's get ready and head to court. I'm ready for Mike to be Finn's legal father."

They both got up and got dressed. John and Mike were meeting them at the courthouse with Finn.

Mike and John stood at the courthouse with Finn and Chris. "Thank you for everything Chris."

"It's no problem. I'm glad I could help."

"Not just with this but for helping Allie keep Finn during all that with Drew.'

"Well, Allie was the right person to have him until everything was straightened out. Plus Allie is a great law partner and I would do anything for her."

Mike nodded and turned when the door opened. He smiled when he saw Ellie and Allie walk through it.

"Well, are we ready to be a family?" He smiled.

"More than ready." She smiled back.

"Then let's go get this finalized." Chris replied to them. They headed into the court where the judge would rule on the final adoption.

"It is my decree that from this day forth, the child shall be known as Finn Jackson Mizanin. Are there any other matters to be brought before the court?"

"Yes your honor. My clients would like to be married today. We have all the necessary paperwork if you would be so inclined to perform the ceremony."

"Of course." The judge said to them. He quickly signed the adoption papers. And took the marriage license from Chris. "Do you want a long ceremony or short one?"

Mike smiled. "Short one please."

"Alright then. Mike do you take Ellie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Mike smiled. "I do."

"And do you Ellie take Mike to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by he state of Georgia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Mike smiled and pulled Ellie to him kissing her deeply. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mizanin. May you have a long and happy life together with your family."

They smiled as he left. They turned to Allie and John and Finn. "Congratulations on both you guys."

"Thanks." Ellie hugged them both and took Finn.

"Now lets head back to the house and fire up the grill so we can have dinner before these two head off to their honeymoon." John said.

"Honeymoon?" Ellie asked looking at Mike.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. John and I have a cabin our mom left to us. Figured we could go there for a week. The three of us. More like a family vacation than a honeymoon. Our first of many family vacations."

"I would love that." She smiled. "And I know Finn will too."

"Good. Then after this dinner we will head up there. There is so much to do" He said taking Finn from her. "And I'm going to teach my son here how to fish."

"We fish, Daddy?" Finn asked. Mike smiled and nodded.

"We sure will. And while we're fishing, Mama can read a book or take a nap."

"Mama doesn't want to fish?"

"Baby, that's more of you and daddy thing." Ellie replied. "Something special you and he can do together. But if you catch them, I'll cook them for you."

"K." He replied.

"Alright. Let's head home so you guys can leave." John said to them. They got into the car and were soon on their way to John and Allie's.

Once they got there, John and Mike started the grill while Ellie and Allie got the vegetables and meat ready.

"You're a married woman." Allie said as they stood in the kitchen

"I'm married. We're both married and to brothers. Who would have thought right?"

"I know. No matter how you look at it our kids are cousins twice."

"I'm glad we're both so happy."

"Me too."

"I want to thank you again. For taking care of Finn and helping to find out the truth."

Allie looked at her sister. "You would have done the same for me." She smiled. "Remember when we were little and we always did sister circle. We promised to always be there for each other. That was the point of sister circle."

"And it's always worked."

Allie smiled. "Always." She said holding out her hands and crossing them at the wrist. "Come on. One more sister circle."

Ellie laughed crossed her hands at the wrist too and took Allie's in hers. "One more sister circle."

Both smiled as they walked in a circle. "Sisters forever and always there for each other." They both said. "Sister Circle."

Allie laughed. "This is corny isn't it?"

"Maybe the ritual but not the sentiment. I'll always be here for you Allie."

Allie smiled and hugged her. "I'm always here for you too."

"Now that we have that taken care of, let's take this meat and vegetables out to the guys and the grill." Allie smiled and they headed out to the patio.

"Here is the meat and vegetables." Allie said handing it to John.

"Thanks babe." He said kissing her. "It will be ready soon."

"Good because I'm starving."

Mike walked over and put his arms around Ellie as she sat in the chair with Finn in her lap. John smiled as he watched them. "He has the family he's always wanted."

She smiled and turned to him. "Do you have the family you wanted?"

"Yes." He smiled and kissed her. "I have everything I could ever want in you and our child. I can't wait to be a dad."

"I can't wait for our child either." She smiled and sat down at the patio table while John finished up the food.

"I'm glad we met. Granted, it was a little unconventional but still. I'm glad we met."

She smiled. "Me too."

"So Allie, any names for the baby yet?" Ellie asked as they all sat there a little while later eating.

"Well, we have a girl name and a boy name picked out."

"Care to share?"

"Well, for a girl we like Molly Eleanor. For a little boy, we like Ian Jonathan."

"You're naming your daughter after me?"

"Of course." Allie smiled. "You're my best friend and sister. There is no one else I would want to name my daughter after."

Ellie smiled. "That means a lot to me Allie."

"Let's eat ladies." John said putting the food on the table. Everyone sat down and they enjoyed the food.

Ellie looked around the table. This was her family and she couldn't have asked for a better one. She had a wonderful husband, a sweet little boy, an awesome sister and equally awesome brother-in-law and soon a niece or nephew. Her life was as perfect as it could be. After everything she had been through, she had the life she always wanted.

Please Review!


End file.
